Revenant Assassin: Uprising
by RockinGamer
Summary: 20 years after defeating the Assassin's Guild, a new force has formed to bring down Aero Kalo and team RWBY. Can they bring them down or will they pay for destroying the Guild? Part III of the RWBY Revenant Assassin Trilogy.
1. Another Day at Beacon

**So, just wanna say right quick that finals went well, man this RWBY season is great (what the fuck YANG?! NO!) and that since I'm posting all of these over the next week, I'm not gonna put previews at the end. Sorry for posting this so late, busy day! Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"The Guild was gone and things were finally normal. Of course, you already know all that and certain things that happened in the later years. It's a shame you couldn't see all of it," Aero Kalo said, wiping his eyes away with his sleeve. The sun was starting to lower itself ever so slowly in the horizon, adding an orange tint to the light blue sky.

"The truth was just so shocking, I still have a hard time processing it sometimes. Everyone misses you, you know that?" he said, standing up and placing his hand on top of the tombstone, "Especially me… Lila."

* * *

"And as you guys already know, you need to always work as a team and get through everything together. I know I sound like a broken record, but it's the truth," 44 year-old Aero Kalo bellowed, standing in the pit of the arena at Beacon Academy, his sixty students sitting down and surrounding him in the upper echelons of the arena. Being the combat teacher for the past five years after Nora Ren retired, Aero had enjoyed his time at Beacon, mentoring students to make sure they were ready for creatures of Grimm.

"Yeah, we know all this professor," a student said out loud, causing a few his classmates to snicker.

"Ah, Jay Cardin, always with an opinion and showing off. Runs in the family I guess, which explains your father-"

"Don't talk about my father!" the young man yelled loudly.

"Then don't interrupt my class," Aero retorted in full force before turning to the rest of the class, "I know your spring break is coming up, so I will go light on you guys and give you no homework for it, just keep training so that you harden your skills and your reflexes."

"They're already good as is," he heard Jay say under his breath with his bat ears, causing Aero to look up at him.

"Is that so Mr. Cardin? Care to try those hardened skills on me?" he asked with a grin. The whole class looked with shock and surprise as they turned to Jay, who looked down at Aero and nodded his head.

"Your funeral professor," he said, getting up and walking to the preparation area.

"Doubtful," he said as he took his blue suit jacket off with a white snowflake on the back and laid it on the ground. Aero shook his salt and pepper hair that matched his trimmed facial hair and wore a white dress shirt and jeans along with combat boots. His familiar hilt rested on his hip while his short blades still rested on the small of his back. Jay Cardin strolled forth with a more traditional mace unlike his fathers, the tips of the spiked round head glowing red, showing the Dust infused in them.

"Ready whenever you are Mr. Cardin," Aero said in a cool tone, drawing his blade, the students 'Ahing' at the blade that popped forth, the 27-inch steel blade glistening under the lights of the arena. Jay Cardin stood still, his father's armor shining in the light, underneath which he wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and matching pants that were covered by leg armor. He ran a hand through his brown hair and smirked to himself as Aero twirled his blade in his hand.

Jay suddenly thrusted his mace out, the red tips becoming bright red and firing small red beam projectiles at Aero, who dodged the fiery thorns and moved in. The exchanged blows until Aero was able to take advantage of something Jay got from his father: his cockiness and his disregard for his power. Jay swung the mace around wildly, grinning the entire time that quickly changed as Aero ducked a diagonal club, elbowed his gut and brought his knee to his chin, stunning Jay. Aero quickly circled around and brought his foot square into the back of his shin, tripping the Hunter and allowing Aero to position himself on top. In an instant however Aero was sent twenty feet to the right by Jay, who had hit him square on the cheek with his mace. Jay got up, squeezing the black grip and slowly moving the spiked end up and down into his open palm.

"Tsk tsk professor. I thought you knew better," Jay said, a surge of arrogance going through him as the chance to beat Aero increased greatly.

"Uncle Aero, are you okay?" he heard behind him, a smile coming across his face as he rubbed his cheek and nodded.

"I am Harley," he said, turning to the daughter of Yang and Sage, who had her father's dark skin, eyes and hair color but had her mother's hair, fighting style and temper. She had a light green halter top with a matching light jacket, dark green shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs and black heels. Her eyes had turned to red and Aero could see that she was ready to go.

"Don't worry Harley, you gotta give people a bit of hope sometimes," he said loudly, the class chuckling, annoying Jay greatly, all according to Aero's plan. Before he could retort, Aero dashed forward, landing a flying punch on Jay. He looked at Aero with anger and charged, his moves predictable as Aero landed five hits with his sword and landed a boot to his chest, launching Jay into the wall. Aero didn't relent as he sheathed his blade, ran forward with his two short blades and parried a side swipe from Jay, allowing him to thrust both blades forward, knocking the air out of Jay. The assassin grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the arena and was on him in mere seconds, his blade pressed to Jay's neck. The class looked on in awe as Aero sheathed his blades, stood up and held his hand to the student, who grasped it.

"Look," Aero said, pulling Jay close so only he could hear, "I know what I said was wrong and I apologize. I just know how your dad is, I've heard plenty of tales and I've had my run-ins with him. You can be a lot better, just have better control, work on it," Aero whispered and looked into Jay's brown eyes. Jay looked at him, looked down then nodded as Aero patted his shoulder.

"And with that demonstration class," he announced, keeping his grip on Jay's shoulder, "Dismissed. Have a good two-week break, keep in contact with your teammates and keep practicing."

Aero patted Jay's shoulder and let him meet with his friends, allowing him to retrieve his suit jacket with a bit more pain then he wanted. He heard the footsteps behind him and turned with a smile.

"What did I tell you Harley?"

"Yeah, alright, you got me," she said with a grin that was definitely from her mother, "You never cease to amaze Uncle Aero."

"That's my job. Lunch as usual?"

"Nah, I can't this time. Mom and dad are getting me soon."

"Wait… don't you have another class around 3-ish?"

"See, I know that and you know that, but they don't," she said with a shrug as Aero rolled his eyes.

"You are terrible young lady."

"Ah I know. Catch you around Uncle Aero," she said with a light jab to his shoulder, something Aero returned then put his suit jacket on and straightened it. Later on, Aero found himself in his office, watching videos of his students fighting and taking notes on them for critiques and grades. He took his notes in a small notepad, closed the video he had been watching and typed in a grade for that student. He opened up another video of Harley Ayana and saw her fight with gauntlets that had both shotgun ammo and assault rifle ammo. He paused the video, rubbed his eyes, swiveled in his chair and stood up, staring down at the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

Offered the position five years ago from the headmaster, Aero had done his best to train the students of Beacon while making sure no one discovered his past, lying to his students by saying he had been a successful Hunter and had retired to teach. His office was bright orange and had a large oak desk, on top of which rested his computer, lamp and notebooks. The room also had bookshelves that had various combat books, pictures of him, Weiss and their daughter on his desk and his old weapons hanging on the wall. He watched the students in the courtyard, smiling to himself, knowing he was doing his best to prepare them for their future battles. He daydreamed about days long ago that was cut short but a knocking on his door.

"It's open," he said, turning around to see the headmaster in the door. She wore white dress pants, matching heels and an unbuttoned white blouse with a light blue undershirt, her glassy blue eyes betrayed no emotion, however her furrowed brows said everything to Aero, who noticed the sway of her off-kilter ponytail. He couldn't help but smile at her as she closed the door behind her and stormed up to him, her height only coming to the bottom of his neck.

"Ah, headmaster Kalo."

"Aero what the hell is this I hear you beat one of my students?"

"Technically, sweetie," he said to his wife, "He's my student."

"You know what I mean Aero!" Weiss Kalo, formerly Schnee, yelled at her husband, "Why are you attacking my students?!"

"To make a point Weiss. Humility is the best teacher. I would never actually harm them, just give them enough bruises so that they learn," he said, rubbing her shoulders. She sighed angrily and shook her head.

"Please don't do it again. I don't want to have to deal with Cardin Winchester, he's still a pain in the ass to everyone."

"Agreed. I apologize and if he does have a problem you direct him to me, okay? It was my fault," Aero said in a loving tone, kissing his wife's forehead to calm her, which she did.

"Just please don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you," she said, sharing a kiss with her husband, who pulled her into a deeper kiss. Ten years ago she was offered the position from professor Ozpin, who was about to retire and wanted her to take his place. She hired Aero five years later and her husband felt undying gratitude to his wife for this position. They both held the kiss longer as Aero pulled her closer, the heat between them increasing as his hands moved down her back, causing her to break the kiss and look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, you're telling me you haven't thought about this? You and me, alone in an office? Maybe you come in, wanting to raise your grade…" Aero whispered in her ear, his words drifting through her brain as his hands moved further south and grasped what they were looking for as her cheeks turned beet red.

"A-Aero, stop."

"You sure you want me to? I have an hour you know," he said, his lips pressing against her delicate neck. Her eyes fluttered, her mind going blank as her husband began to move his hands up her body, his body forcing her to sit on the desk. While she knew it was wrong and had an appointment soon, Weiss couldn't help but get excited; she and Aero had been enjoying a happy 19-year marriage and while they had their downs they had plenty of up and still loved each other deeply and moments like these kept everything fresh to her.

"I-I…"

"Ah I love your uncertainty, it allows me to sway your opinion so easily," her husband said with a sly grin, his heart pumping fast as he pushed against her, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in. Aero took the sign and pushed against her more, his hardness pressing against her groin. She moaned into his ear, wanting more of him, her mouth clamped down on his collarbone as her hands danced around his back. The two had one thing on their minds and that was each other as she pulled on his shirt, pulling it halfway up his body. Both of their bodies suddenly tensed up at the knocking on the office door, the two quickly getting off the desk and straightening their clothing.

"Uh… it's open," Aero said with a cough, Weiss standing in front of him, their backs to the window as the door opened to a woman that seemed forever young to them. She had black hair with red tips that reached her shoulders and her familiar red cape flowed behind her, showing she had just stopped in front of the door. She wore a long black over coat that splayed out at her legs and was accompanied with black leggings and red boots. Her red long sleeve shirt had a white fiery design on the front of it, a combination of her rose and her husband's fiery insignia.

"Hey Aero, have you- oh! Hey Weiss!" she exclaimed in her usual happy tone.

"Hello Ruby," Weiss said in irritation to her secretary.

"Uh… Am I interrupting something?"

"Ha, not at all Ruby," Aero said, rubbing Weiss's shoulders, "We were just having marriage talks, you know how it is. What's up?"

"Weiss, your three o'clock appointment is here."

"Three o'clock appointment?" Aero asked.

"Oh shit… yeah with a student over their grades. Thank you Ruby, I'll be there in a minute."

"You got it," Ruby said with a smile as she dashed away with her semblance. Weiss turned back to her husband and graced his lips with hers.

"I gotta go… we'll continue this after the meeting?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait, I can't, I have another meeting from four to six."

"I'll go home, cook some dinner, we'll cuddle then wait for it to get dark, how about that?"

"Sounds perfect to me," she responded with a smile, leaving a kiss on his cheek and leaving the office. Aero smiled at his wife, watching her strut away until she turned down the hallway. Aero returned to his desk, shaking his head at the near opportunity as he pulled up the video of Harley and examined it in detail. As he continued to write down notes and scratch other notes out, he saw out of the corner of his eye someone standing in his doorway, making Aero shut the video off again and look up. The gentleman standing in his doorway had dark skin, wore an orange t-shirt that didn't hide his robotic right arm and red slacks. He also sported a buzzed head, clean shaven face and black sneakers, a smile coming across his face and a bigger one coming across Aero.

"Well I'll be damned, Sebastian," he said, getting up from his chair, walking over and embracing his friend in a hug, Sebastian chuckling at his friend.

"Ah, hello Aero," he said, hugging Aero back and taking a seat across from the desk that Aero returned to.

"So, what brings you to my place of work? It's been a few months since I've seen you."

"Yeah, I know. But you know me, just been enjoying the time off."

"Thankfully I'm about to get some," Aero said, the two sharing a hearty chuckle, "Shall I put some coffee on?"

"Not this time, I actually came because I need to talk to you about something," Sebastian said, leaning forward and taking an envelope from his back pocket.

"What is it?"

"It would be best if we discussed it in private Aero."

"Well, I have a class soon but I can cancel it."

"Good. Plans with Weiss?"

"She has an appointment now and another from four to six and I was hoping to have a nice dinner with her. What is going on Seb?"

"I think someone is trying to reform the Guild Aero. And I think you're target number one."


	2. A New Enemy

Chapter 2

The two sat at the empty bar, Sebastian looking at Aero, who was looking down at the golden invitation that had been handed to his best friend two days earlier. The paper itself was gold with delicate, beautiful cursive writing in black ink on the inside, reading:

 _Dear Mr. Sebastian Damper,_

 _You will be pleased to be informed of the reforming of the Assassin's Guild under the new name The Order of Assassins. Your presence is requested for a meeting concerning the new order two days from today in Atlas at eight pm sharp. Do come alone as we have business to discuss about your friend Mr. Aero Kalo._

"No name or signature?"

"None."

"Who delivered this?"

"A guy in a hoodie that was pulled down to conceal any facial details," Sebastian said as he took the letter from Aero and slid it into his back pocket. The two were seated in The Hideout, a bar that had recently expanded to add a club atmosphere to the place and was owned by former assassin Eli, who had helped Aero take down the Guild and the White Fang.

"What are you going to do?" Aero asked with a sigh, leaning his elbows on the counter and rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers.

"I was thinking of going then reporting back to you. If they are serious about hitting you, you need to know."

"I don't want you risking your life bud," Aero said, clinching Sebastian's shoulder.

"If I have to it'll be worth it Aero. Don't worry about it," his friend replied with a smile that showed his wrinkles, something Aero copied as their bartender, Eli, came up to them.

"So, what's new?" he asked while wiping a glass down. His age definitely showed in his grey hair but he somehow still good even though he was ten years older than Sebastian, who was 49.

"You heard of this new group Eli?" Aero asked, Sebasitian taking out and showing him the invitation. Eli stopped what he was doing, grabbed a pair of reading glasses and slipped them on before taking a look at the paper.

"Can't say I have. Who would be wanting to restart the Guild after what you did to it? Thought people would've taken the hint," he said to Aero, who shrugged.

"Did any assassins we went after have kids?"

"Or hell, old ones that left early or maybe members of the Board?" Eli added.

"Not that I know of, but I can do a quick background check before I head in."

"That may be a good idea," Aero said, motioning for a quick drink that Eli gladly gave him. When he and Weiss had gotten into fights, he came to The Hideout to drink away the fight but also to get advice from Eli, who always obliged. Aero grabbed the small drink and threw it into the back of his throat, a smooth burn going with it.

"You know your tab is nearly 1,000 lien right Aero?"

"Really? Thought it would've been at 2,000 by now," the elder assassin retorted with a grin, "I'll catch you around Eli, be careful Seb," he said, patting his friends arm before leaving the two at the bar, wanting to return home to surprise his wife.

* * *

Aero stood at the stove, cooking a simple meal for two. Running a whole academy and four combat classes had taken a toll on the two of them, so these small moments mattered even more to them now. He stood back and admired the large kitchen and dining room he stood in, enjoying the sound of the food cooking and the relative silence. His bat ears perked up at a car door shutting, a smile coming to his face as he continued to cook, the business about the new Guild at the back of his mind as the door opened.

Their house was situated in the upper area of Vale and was three stories tall, the first having a living room, the dining room/kitchen combo and a lounge/game room that was all the same warm autumn colors throughout. The second floor was for their daughter, who had a large bedroom, training room, study room, spacious bathroom and her own little entertainment room, all painted in colors of white and magenta. The third floor was Weiss and Aero's and had the same amenities except for sound proof walls that cancelled all sound inside any of the rooms and was painted in splashes of white and different shades of blue.

"Hello!" he heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Kitchen love!" he replied. As Aero got the plates down, he couldn't help but hear something… a third set of foot prints. He looked at the plates confused until something latched their arms around his neck then quickly his eyes, Aero gasping in shock then laughter. He was met with a lighter laugh compared to his deep one, a laugh that he knew too well.

"Oh come on! I can't see a damn thing!"

"You're right mom, he is getting old, couldn't hear me from behind at all!"

"I'm not that old to kick your ass Zurie!" Aero yelled, spinning around, the two laughing as she finally let go. Aero looked at his daughter and embraced her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. He motioned for Weiss and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a family hug. Zurie Serenity Kalo was sixteen years of age and was ready to graduate from Signal and move on to become a Huntress like her mother and her aunts and uncles. She had inherited her mother's pale skin, height, white hair that was cut in a bob and fighting style; from Aero she had his golden eyes and bat ears that poked out on top of her head. She wore a white, short, unzipped leather jacket that stopped at her sides and a black bodice underneath that flared out into a combat skirt like her mother's when she was at Beacon.

"How dare you," he said, looking at Weiss, "tell her I'm getting old and also not tell me you were getting her."

"It's called a surprise dear."

"That second part, the first is insulting," he said, the three sharing a laugh as he finished cooking dinner, making sure each of them had similar portions.

"So how is Signal going?" he asked after swallowing a bit of food.

"Really good, I'm just waiting to graduate at this point. These two weeks are so needed," Zurie said in a soft voice that was all her own.

"Good to hear. You know where you're going afterwards?"

"Uh…"

"What's uh?" Weiss asked, looking at her daughter.

"I was thinking… Haven."

"Haven?" Aero asked sitting back in his chair, "How come?"

"A bunch of my friends are going there, not Beacon."

"But you'll get the best education and a free ride to Beacon," Weiss said, Aero noting a hint of anger and disappointment in Weiss's voice.

"I know but… I wanna do my own thing, you know?"

"Be a trailblazer, I like it," Aero said with a smile to his daughter, whose eyes lit up at comment. He nudged Weiss's foot with his, winking at her, the tell-all sign of _we'll talk later_.

"So, any cute boys?"

"Dad come on," Zurie said, shaking her head with a chuckle as she put her plate in the sink, "I'm gonna unpack my stuff, okay?"

"Sounds good," Aero said with a thumbs up and a nod from Weiss. As soon as they heard her go upstairs, Weiss immediately turned to Aero.

"Haven? She can get the best education at Beacon and it'll be free."

"She told you Weiss, she wants to go with her friends. She has that attitude of wanting to go out on her own without always needing her parents. If I remember correctly, someone else was like that before I met her," he said with a tired grin at Weiss, who rolled her eyes.

"Still, we should have a talk with her… and what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's on your mind? You seem so drained after she left."

Aero sighed, sitting back and looking at his wife, who now looked worried, "Sebastian came and saw me today."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Apparently someone is trying to form a new Assassin's Guild and call it The Order of Assassins. He was invited to an interest meeting that includes dealing with me in some capacity," Aero said, sighing as Weiss looked at him with surprise, "He's gonna report back to me after the meeting and we'll move from there."

"What do you mean move?"

"If I have to Weiss I'll have to go after them."

"Aero we can call the Council. Hell, I can call a couple of our old friends and we can snuff them out."

"They know we'll do that, they won't expect me to do it alone."

"There is no way I'm letting you-"

"And there is no way I'm letting them lay a finger on you or Zurie!" he yelled, catching himself the moment he said it and looked down, "I'm sorry, I just… after… There's no way they're gonna get to you two."

"Let me see what I can do with Sebastian's information and we'll go from there okay?" Weiss asked, walking over to Aero and laying a hand on his cheek, "I know that what happened to Lila… it still haunts you, I know, and that's why I don't want you going back out there. I don't want that happening to you Aero, not after all these years, I just can't let that happen," she said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly, feeling her soft lips presses against the top of his head as he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I understand sweetie," he said, looking up at her. She looked down at him with a smile that quickly changed to a stern look.

"And don't yell at me again."

"I know, I just… you know me," he said with a soft smile, "Besides, I can only yell at you in bed," he said with a smirk, regretting his words as Weiss quickly slapped his cheek, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Damn it Weiss the hell!"

"Because you had to bring it back there!"

"And you don't mind!" he snapped back, being slapped again, "Damn it stop with the slapping!" he said, catching another hand and easily hauling Weiss up and over his shoulder, "Okay that's it!"

"Put me down you goon!" she said, laughing the entire time as she pounded her fists on his back. He made his way up to the second floor and stepped into Zurie's room, which looked as though a tornado had gone through her large closet.

"Need help?"

"No I'm fi… why is mom slung over your shoulder?"

"Because your father is both a dolt and a jackass!" she heard.

"Ah, don't concern yourself with it. If you need anything me and your mother will be upstairs, she's going to timeout."

"Timeout?!" Zurie heard, laughing as her mother looked at her with cold eyes as Aero whipped around and went up to the third floor and into their bedroom where he flung Weiss onto the bed.

"You brute," she said, straightening her pants legs as Aero laid beside her.

"I know," he said with a satisfying sigh, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her shoulder. Weiss couldn't help but smile and also feel bad for her husband: Lila's death had been a terrible ordeal for all of them, especially Aero and she understood how he felt about this new threat. She kissed his forehead, his eyes closing at the kiss as she rubbed his shoulder, the two staying like that for a few minutes until she sat up.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and get the bath going," she said, patting his shoulder and leaving him on their bed to go downstairs and knock on Zaire's door. She opened it in her white and red pajama bottoms and matching top.

"What's up?"

"Hey, your dad and I will be upstairs for the rest of the night. He's not too well."

"I heard him yell earlier, is he okay?"

"He's just very tired Zurie, but he'll be okay."

"Okay," she said with a smile, closing her door when her mom walked away then yanking it open, "Mom?" Weiss stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm… look, about Shade-"

"I shouldn't have started to get upset, that choice is yours at the end of the day. We will discuss it later, okay?"

"Okay," her daughter responded with a sincere smile that Weiss returned as the two said goodnight, Zurie returning to her bed to relax while Weiss made her way upstairs. As she walked into the bedroom she began to get out of her clothing, starting with the blouse and moving over her body, piling the clothing on her arm and laying it on their bed. She made her way to the bathroom and Aero stared at his wife's pale naked body, not being able to stop himself from grinning as she walked over to him, swaying her hips on purpose to grab Aero's eyes, who immediately went to them. He himself sat on the edge of the luxurious bathtub naked, the bathtub full of steamy water.

"My queen," he said, gently taking her hand and leading her into the bathtub, himself trailing right behind her. The two sat down across from each other, Aero laying down, allowing the water to come to his chin as he messed with Weiss with his feet.

"Oh God stop it," she said, making him laugh.

"Problem?"

"Why your feet?" she asked in disgust.

"It's funny to see your reaction love," he said as he pulled his feet back and sat up, the water dripping down his chest, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Aero," she said, moving over to him with a small grin as she pressed her body against his, "No need to apologize."

"You-" he began until she gently kissed his lips, the two slowly falling back into the water and she felt him poking her stomach with his member, making her giggle.

"You honestly don't have to. Besides, you need to raise your grade," she stopped, moving her hand underwater until she gripped what she was looking for, sending a shiver of pleasure through Aero who moaned, "don't you Mr. Kalo?" she asked. Aero pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers as they began to explore each other's bodies with great vigor.

In their bed Aero laid wide awake as Weiss slept, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his bare chest. They both slept naked under the covers, having enjoyed an hour of love making that both had desired since earlier in the day. He moved his right hand to her hair, petting it slowly as his mind drifted elsewhere.

 _I know that what happened to Lila… it still haunts you._ Those words from his wife stayed in his mind, the memory coming to the forefront of his mind as his eyes began to close.


	3. Reckoning

Chapter 3

A downpour enveloped the three individuals who stood on a roof in Atlas, looking at a government building and 3D plans on each of their Scrolls. All three wore jet black clothing that was now matted to their skin and had various weapons hanging on them as the one on the far right looked at the other two.

"This rain fucking sucks," Aero said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Lila said, putting her Scroll up and checking her rifle, "So, why this guy again?"

"Well, he's a politician that has proposed a new arms deal between Vacuo and Atlas," Sebastian began, water dripping down his forehead and over his eyes, "And he is a radical nationalist. I have a feeling if he gets too many people to his side-"

"He might form an alliance with a kingdom and attack another," Aero said, looking over his pistols and sword, "Sounds good to me."

The three of them had been doing these missions sparingly over the past ten years, with Aero participating less and less because of his daughter, who was six.

"How's Zurie and Weiss?" Lila asked with a smile, walking over to Aero as he did one final check on his gear.

"They're both great. Weiss wants this to be it for me and I think it will be. Zurie misses her godmother," he said with a smile to Lila. The two had become closer after the birth of his daughter and Aero immediately named Lila and Sebastian Zurie's godparents, the child affectionately referring to them as Aunt Lila and Uncle Sebastian.

"Aw isn't she cute. I'm surprised you didn't stop sooner."

"Same," Sebastian said, joining in the conversation. All three of them had stayed in contact over the years and had enjoyed time like this, but they knew it was coming to an end. All three were wearing black slacks for easy movement and matching boots. Aero wore his traditional black and dark blue long-sleeve shirt that came with a hood and mask to cover his nose and lips. Lila wore a dark green trench coat that expanded outward at her legs along with a matching vest with a hood pulled over her head. Sebastian wore a black, unzipped jacket, red shirt underneath and a hood.

"Ready to head out?" Sebastian asked.

"Always partner," he said, the three making their way down the building and up to the targets building. He was on the third floor in his office, meaning the three had to climb up the windowsills and any bits of concrete hanging out. The rain made it treacherous, the assassin's fingers and feet slipping on more than a few occasions, but they made it to the floor they needed to be. Aero cut a hole in the window and unlocked the window from the inside, allowing them to roll inside a dark office. Sebastian took his Scroll out and pulled up the 3D map that they were looking at minutes earlier.

"Damn it all."

"What?" Lila asked.

"He's on the other side of the building," Sebastian said with a sigh as Aero hit him on the back of his head.

"The hell?"

"You're the planner, you fucked up. Thus, the hit," Aero said, Sebastian hitting him back. Before the two could get slap-happy, Lila stepped between them.

"Ladies, come on. We got a guy to kill, let's go."

Aero and Sebastian chuckled at each other as they made their way out the office, spotting cameras and taking them out with their silenced weapons. They eventually made it to the other side, noting the posh and expense of the interior, and stood outside the politician's office, hearing typing on a keyboard. Aero stood in front of the door, which Lila and Sebastian flanked on either side. Sebastian counted down with his fingers and when he made a fist Aero kicked the door, whipping it forward. He heard a yelp as Sebastian and Lila moved in, their weapons aimed at the target, who looked wide-eyed and held his hands up.

"Who in the h-hell are you guys?!" he asked, his voice wavering at the various weapons pointed at him.

"Not important. What is important is that you want a new arms deal," Aero said, sitting on the man's desk and looking at him, "Why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh really?" Lila asked, moving forward and pressing the muzzle of her rifle against his head.

"Okay okay! Shit! I just… I just want to make sure Atlas would be okay if anything happened."

"Like if you caused something to happen and blamed the other kingdoms right?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not at all! I just want to protect Atlas!"

"I don't know man… something doesn't seem right…"

"I just want my kingdom to be okay if shit hits the fan."

"Why would it?" Aero asked, cocking his eyebrow at the politician, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I… I've heard Mistral is planning something," he said in a low voice.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"I remember hearing stories from my father about the power Mantle had," the politician began, his face showing no fear as he moved his hands down, "He used to tell me about how Mantle was _the_ kingdom… no one would dare touch or insult this great kingdom. And now here we are sixty years later. Look how weak we are. Mantle is gone and Atlas is just a school and military. I want that to change and this weapon deal will do it."

While the politician had talked, he didn't see that Sebastian had moved over and unlocked a window, slightly opening it and standing next to it.

"So, you'd rather have a world with a dominate kingdom then a world with four equal kingdoms at peace?" Lila asked.

"Isn't that the crazy thing they say about humanity? That we always seek power. Well, I want that power but for the people. So that they can say triumphantly that now Atlas is the top kingdom and no one can stop us," he said while staring at her. Aero looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, the problem with that argument is that you have three people in here that are vehemently opposed to it. Sorry mate," Aero said, patting his shoulder then suddenly gripping it. The man yelled in pain as Aero picked him up from his chair while Sebastian fully opened the window. Aero swung the man around them threw him out the window, hearing the politician yell then a sick crack as he impacted the concrete, his head bouncing off the ground.

"Ow," Sebastian said, looking at the body from the window.

"Yeah, looked painful. Got the suicide note?" he asked his friend.

"Of course," Sebastian said, pulling out a flat sheet of paper and laying it on the keyboard of the laptop their target was using.

"Perfect, let's get out of… uh…" Lila said, looking at the doorway, confusing Sebastian and Aero until they turned. To their confusion, in the doorway stood two figures clad in black with twenty more behind them.

"Who in the hell?" Aero asked, his hand on his pistol as one of them stepped forward.

"We are the memory of the Guid… You three shall pay," the figure said, swiftly pulling out a rifle, aiming and firing. Time seemed to slow to Aero, who watched as two bullets flew from the muzzle and rip into Lila, whose eyes went wide as one went through her shoulder and the other in the middle of her torso. Aero yelled, his eyes locked on Lila's who looked at him with shock and pain. He turned back to the group with his assault rifle drawn and pulled the trigger, ripping through five of them as Sebastian moved to Lila.

"Aero we need to get out of her-WHOA!" he yelled as an attacker from the window grabbed him. Aero turned and aimed but couldn't get a shot off as Sebastian and his opponent fought. Aero turned back in time with one of his short blades to catch a strike from an attacker, holding his blade still so Aero could pump six shots into him. He slumped over and Aero holstered his rifle to bring out his sword. He leapt forward and downed two more easily as someone left a gash on his back. Aero groaned in pain, turned and thrust his blade through the opponent's neck, blood spattering on everyone as Aero ducked in time for another attacker to hit one of his own. In the cramped space barely anyone could move, giving Aero a slight advantage as he blocked three more strikes and kicked one of the strangers away. Suddenly two blades popped out of the chest of an attacker and Sebastian kicked him forward into another.

The two assassins stood back to back, Aero breathing heavily, his eyes filled with tears as he spotted Lila, who was barely clinging to life.

"We need to get her out of here, I'm not going to let her die!" Aero yelled, charging in and slashing at anyone that moved, downing another as the attackers barely fended off his ferocious attacks. Sebastian moved in, easily dodging and parrying blows, killing two himself. However, as he brought his right arm up to cut down a stunned attacker, another timed his attack perfectly, swinging up and cleanly cutting through Sebastian's arm at the shoulder, his arm falling to the floor. He looked stunned as blood sprayed on the one who had cut his arm off, blinding the attacker as Sebastian screamed in pure agony.

"FUCK!" he yelled, Aero turning and looking horrified at what he saw. He lunged forward with his hidden blades, taking down three and leaving him with only six left. He breathed harshly and quickly, feinting a slash then quickly drawing a pistol, downing four and leaving two who had evaded the shots. He went after one, unleashing a fury of blows, leaving deep gashes until finally sinking his blade into his opponent's skull. He turned the body in time to catch three bullets from the last attacker, who panicked as Aero ran after him. He tripped and fell and Aero descended upon him, both of his hidden blades digging into the attacker's throat, who was left gurgling blood as Aero ran to Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Oh my God Sebastian!" he said, ripping the clothing off one of the attackers and applied pressure to the wound before tying off the clothing to act as an impromptu bandage. Aero soon went to Lila, who he could tell was almost gone.

"Lila please… Oh no, please," he said, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks, some pattering her trench coat as she looked up at him with the faintest smile.

"It's o-okay Aero… this i-is the job we a-agreed to… Had to h-happen e-eventually…"

"Not you Lila," he said, cradling her head under his arm and holding it near his shoulder.

"I-I would pre-prefer it…" she said, her words becoming slower and nearly whispers, "You h-have a family… And you're t-the o-only family I've ever r-really had…" Her breathing became labored as Sebastian, in searing amounts of pain, walked over and kneeled next to her, a tear going down his cheek.

"You o-okay?" she asked, Sebastian nodding his head and looking down.

"Lila…"

"It's okay, it's okay," she said with a faint smile on her lips as she looked to Aero, "You w-were the b-best brother anyone could've a-asked for. I l-love you A-Aero," she said, her eyes closing as her breathing slowed. Aero held her tightly to his chest as a rush of memories came back to him, reminding him of all the good and bad times the two had shared. He sobbed loudly, his vision blurred as he buried his face on the top of her head, kissing it gently as his body shook.

"I l-love you too L-Lila…" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Aero stood in his hospital room, his face having a permanent scowl as he moved his back slowly, feeling the bandages and stitches laced across it. He had taken Lila in his arms while Sebastian had used him as a crutch and they made their way down a block to the hospital, where all three were immediately rushed to operating rooms. Aero had informed them of what happened, lying about being bodyguards for the politician they had killed and how the three of them had walked in on the group throwing him out the window. He knew that that would be enough to get them off their back and knew that if anything happened his wife could help. He had called her and told her to get everyone to the hospital as soon as they could come. It had been a day now and he was just waiting, his thoughts going back to Lila. His best friend, someone who was a sister to him, was gone because of people who were mad about the Guild being destroyed. She had paid with her life, something he knew he couldn't let happen and was reminded why when he saw two females stop in the doorway.

"Daddy!" he heard the little one cry out, who let go of her mother's hand and ran to him. Aero couldn't help but smile and get on one knee to catch his daughter in his arms and kiss her forehead.

"Hey pumpkin," he said, slowly picking her up, wincing as he did so. Weiss quickly walked over and embraced Aero in a hug, something he returned only half-way because of the bundle in his other arm.

"Are you… What happened baby?" she asked Aero, who had tears coming back to him.

"Don't cry daddy," Zurie said, wiping his eyes, making him giggle as he looked at his daughter and nodded.

"I know little one," he said, sitting her on the bed and fully embracing Weiss while whispering in her ear.

"Lila… she's gone," he said. Weiss pulled back and looked at him with shock that was doubled when a cry came out from the hallway. The two walked to the doorway and saw Yang embracing Ruby, who was sobbing on her half-sisters shoulder while Scarlet rubbed her back. Weiss turned back and immediately embraced Aero, who rubbed her back. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at his daughter's innocent golden eyes looking at his own.

"Dad… where's Aunt Lila and Uncle Sebastian?" she asked. Aero's heart nearly broke as he picked her up, trying to find the words but couldn't.

"Sweetie… sometimes things just don't go right in life and sometimes we have to pay for it."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, enunciating every word.

"Sweetie, your Auntie Lila… she's…"

* * *

A week later and Aero found himself at a graveyard, everyone else assembled with him. Sebastian had gotten a new arm thanks to money he had taken years ago from the Guild, giving him a robotic arm similar to Yang's leg, including the fake skin overtop of it. Aero shook his head while looking down at the newly minted gravestone, Lila Anastasia Evergreen freshly cut into the marble. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Ruby staring with him.

"You okay Ruby?"

"I should be asking you that," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm fine. I know you took this really hard."

"Yeah, Yang and I… what happened Aero?"

"These guys just came out of nowhere, completely caught us off guard… next thing any of us knew, a guy whipped an assault rifle out…" he said, his throat tightening as he spoke, "I held her Ruby. I heard her final words."

"What did she say?"

"That she was glad it was her and not me," he said, finally breaking down and crying on Ruby's shoulder, "I-I should've protected h-her!"

"Shhh, it's okay Aero," Ruby said, tears going down her cheek, "It's okay."


	4. Reconing the Truth

Chapter 4

The Kalo family was enjoying breakfast the next morning, idle chatter amongst the three of them. Aero had awoken in the middle of the night from his memory, his body shaking and his breath sharp. Weiss was able to calm him down, laying on top of him and wrapping herself around his body to do so.

"I haven't seen anyone in a while" Zurie said as she cut into her butter and syrup drenched waffle.

"We've all been busy. Your mother and I at Beacon along with Ruby while Yang, Sage, Sebastian, Blake and Sun have been having fun traveling the world and what not," Aero said while thumbing through the newspaper he was reading. Weiss rolled her eyes at her husbands sigh as she delicately ate an omelet that Aero had made for her, hearing him curse under his breath.

"United?"

"Fifth straight loss, how in the hell."

"I always tell you dad, you should go coach them," Zurie said with a teasing grin to her father, who peeked at her over the top of the newspaper.

"Yeah and they would win for the rest of the year," he said, the three of them sharing a chuckle that stopped when there was a knock at the front door. Aero shrugged his shoulders and got up, his five foot ten muscular frame casually hidden by baggy plaid pajama bottoms and matching shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it, a look of relief on his face as curiosity flickered in his eyes.

"Seb, good to see you," Aero said to his friend, who patted his shoulder and walked in.

"Same to you. Still getting up late I see," he said with a grin.

"The family is having breakfast. Want some?"

"Sounds good. I need to talk some things over with you."

"And Weiss."

"Of course you told her."

"She's my wife, why wouldn't I?" Aero asked his friend as they walked into the dining room, where Zurie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Uncle Sebastian!" she exclaimed, getting up from her seat and hugging the former assassin, who grunted, laughed and hugged her back.

"Damn you are getting strong kiddo," he said with a smile.

"Hello Sebastian," Weiss said with a warm smile, patting his hand, a gesture he returned with a hug.

"Hello Weiss."

"What brings you around here?"

"Just wanted to meet up with you guys that's all," he responded, sharing a knowing nod with Weiss, "How's that weapon of yours coming along Zurie?"

"It's great! Let me get it right quick!" she said, running upstairs, allowing Aero to quickly move to his friend while Weiss listened in.

"The meeting was last night. It's as bad as it seems and you two aren't going to like it one bit."

"Alright, give us a few minutes. We have to get Zurie out."

"I'll take are of it," Weiss said, typing on her Scroll as they heard ecstatic footsteps bound down to them.

"Take a look Uncle Sebastian," she said with a big smile as she handed Sebastian her weapon. She had a rapier like her mother that had a blunt side because of a long barrel that ended a foot short of the point. At the hilt was a typical cross-guard but the handle was different, being slender amd near the middle of it was a trigger. Zurie's rapier was unique in that it used Dust-infused shots, much like the ones Blake used, with the clip loading into the bottom of the hilt. Sebastian twirled the sword around, enjoying the light feeling as everyone watched.

"That is kickass Zurie, like mother like daughter, from weapon to semblance," he said, handing the sword back to her.

"Thanks," she said, looking over the blade herself and admiring it. They chatted some more until there was a light knock on the door, confusing everyone but Weiss, who smiled, got up and opened the door.

"Hello Blake," she said with a smile as she hugged her teammate, who returned it with a matching smile.

"Hi Weiss, how've you been? I got here as soon as I could," she said.

"Oh don't worry, you're right on time actually," Weiss said as she led Blake back to everyone.

"Aunt Blake!" Zurie yelled, hugging Blake, who chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey Zurie," she said, rubbing her back and looking at Aero, "Hi Aero, Sebastian," she said, the two sharing greetings with her.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I was curious if maybe Zurie wanted to have a faunus girl's day out?"

"Oh that sounds awesome! Can I?"

"Go right ahead," Aero said with a warm smile, his daughter squealing in delight and running upstairs.

"So what's going on?" Blake asked, sitting at the table. Blake looked as though she hadn't aged in the past twenty years. She wore her familiar bow that covered her ears and wore a black and white jacket and matching leggings with black heels, her golden wedding ring shining in the dining room lights.

"Apparently a group are trying to reform the Guild," Aero said, Blake looking at the three in shock.

"You're kidding."

"I wish we were Blake," Sebastian said, leaning on the back of a chair, "How's Maurus?" he asked, referencing her recently graduated and full-time Hunter son.

"He's good, he and Sun are on a mission… are they going to come after you?"

"I think they will," Aero said, looking at his food that became increasingly inedible.

"You guys are gonna discuss a plan while I take Zurie out?"

"If you don't mind," Weiss pleaded.

"Of course not, but keep all of us in the loop, okay?"

"Got it," Aero said, everyone putting on fake smiles and fake chatter as Zurie bounded back to them. She and Blake departed a few minutes later, leaving the three at the table to talk about everything.

"They want to take you down and more importantly they want to go back to the ways of the Guild: interfering with world affairs and try to control the Kingdoms. I saw a few familiar faces there and about thirty to forty new faces. The meeting was in Atlas but they say they are based out of Mistral and are now actively trying to get new bases. They're being supplied with money but they did not specify who was supplying them," Sebastian said. Aero sighed in disbelief as Weiss rubbed his arm.

"Why me?"

"Revenge," Sebastian said quietly, "I don't remember any member of the Guild having kids that we didn't know about. The record keeping there was meticulous so someone must've tried real hard to hide this kid if he is the child of an assassin. I'll see if I can do any digging. What are you thinking?"

"I have no clue right now. But I would look into Nico, I remember him saying something about being with a faunus when he was training me," Aero said, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead, "When is the next meeting?"

"A week from today in Mistral. You know, I could sneak you in as a friend, put some makeup on you, maybe dye your hair…"

"Could do that," Aero nodded.

"What about me? I told you to let me help," Weiss said, clearly annoyed as the two talked as if she wasn't there.

"Sorry Weiss… um…" Sebastian said, thinking.

"You and Zurie should head to Yang's while I take care of this," Aero said.

"Oh no, we are not doing this again!" she yelled, "I went through this 21 years ago and I'm not doing it again! I said I want to help and I'll be damned if you don't think I'm going to!"

"Weiss I don't-"

"And I don't want you to die!" she said, Sebastian leaning back and away from the fight that was unfolding before him, "I'm not putting Zurie through that!"

"Then what do you suggest hm?" Aero asked with anger.

"Weiss, you can stay with Zurie and you two can head to Yang's so she can at least be with Harley and maybe in your free time see if you can dig up any info on the Order or get some friends on the council to help, see who could be supplying or if any names pop up that have been giving money to mysterious donors," Sebastian said, the two others looking at them then at each other, a look of realization coming over their faces.

"That could work," Aero said, rubbing his chin.

"It's something," Weiss said, squeezing Aero's hand.

"Well I gotta head out, do some research. I'll see you guys later," he said, leaving the two alone.

"Don't isolate me Aero."

"Weiss-"

"Until death do us part, in sickness and in health."

"Yeah, well, being hunted by assassins wasn't part of that vow," Aero said, looking at her sternly and receiving an even sterner look, making him sigh.

"I'm your wife Aero. I would do anything for you."

"I just don't want my family to get hurt or killed," he said, looking away from her but soon was forced to look at her as she gently pulled his head to look at hers.

"And I don't want that either. I don't want the love of my life to get killed or wounded. Don't leave me in the cold again," she pleaded, Aero showing a small smile at his wife's words.

"Okay baby," he said, the two sharing a loving kiss at the table before talking about how to prepare for this new threat and what she should look into.

* * *

The two partners stood outside an arcade in Mistral, which housed little shops that were thriving off of good word of mouth.

"And this small place will house about forty people?" Aero asked. He was wearing a blonde wig and facial make-up, giving him a lighter skin complexion and green contacts that covered his eyes.

"Apparently, come on," Sebastian said, walking in the air conditioned arcade and looking around.

"Weiss did as much digging as she could but couldn't find any concrete answers on this new Guild or its leader. A few people have donated and sub-sequentially disappeared after giving their money. But she thinks a majority of the funding is coming from Roman somehow," Aero said.

"He got out of jail?"

"Possibly," Aero responded. It was a mixture of browns and yellows with each shop having their own color scheme to pop out and attract people. Weiss and Aero had explained what was going on to their daughter, lying that he had to go on a hunt when she got back with Blake and left with her mother to stay at Yang and Sage's in Mistral, where her half-sister and Scarlet also lived in a house a few blocks away. The two walked forward and found a side door that Sebastian opened with a keycard he was given, giving them access to a pitch-black hallway. The two stepped in slowly, walking forward to a door that was illuminated by a single light above it. They entered and blended in with about thirty others, all wearing different styles of clothing and talking amongst themselves, the electricity of excitement in the air as they waited.

At last someone walked on stage, someone Aero tried to recognize but simply couldn't. He was a younger man, more than likely in his early 20's with dark skin, a bald head and dark blue eyes, eyes that Aero knew all too well while the rest of his body was covered in a red cloak.

"That's Nico's kid," Aero said as the young man began to speak.

"My recruits! My assassins!" he began energetically, "I bring great news! Soon our home base will be completed!" The crowd roared and cheered, Sebastian with them and Aero clapping to save face as the young man continued.

"I, Dominic Shonan, will train all of you to become the best assassins! We shall control this world!" he bellowed, everyone continuing to cheer as he held a finger to his lips to quiet them.

"I have even better news… some say this man died many years ago… others thought he was locked up for life… this man will fund our Order… recruits," he said, looking to his left. Everyone went quiet and looked with him as a man walked on stage that Aero and Sebastian had never fought but knew too well. He wore a familiar bowler hat that covered his orange hair that had heavy tints of grey throughout. In his grinning lips rested a lit cigar that contrasted his white jacket, matching cane and slacks with black boots. Aero and Sebastian looked at him with complete surprise and couldn't help but stare.

"Hello everyone," he said, talking while keeping his cigar still, "I hope you missed me."

"Roman Torchwick," Aero said, "Un-fucking-believable. Weiss was right," Aero said as Roman talked about how he would be supplying money and giving the The Order bodyguards to defend them as they practiced. Thirty minutes later everyone was dismissed and Aero and Sebastian made their way to a waiting car, shaken by what had transpired.

"This isn't going to end well," Aero said, knowing of a coming war that he was going to play a central part in.

* * *

The two barged into Yang's house just past midnight, making a bit of noise as Weiss was sitting on the couch and looked at them startled.

"Jeez guys," she said, looking up from a magazine she was reading.

"I'm sorry babe," Aero said, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

"What happened?"

"Roman is funding this Order, you were right," Sebastian said.

"Son of a bitch."

"I know, we need to get in contact with whatever jail he was at and let them know a prisoner escaped," Aero said, taking his jacket off and slumping on a chair as Weiss nodded in agreement, "I need to go on the offensive. I can't let this Order get to big. Did you find anything else on them?"

"Nothing so far but I have a few researchers from the Council working on it," Weiss replied.

"Time to break out the assassin gear then?"

"Time to break out the assassin gear bud," Aero said.

"What do you mean assassin gear dad?" all three heard and looked up in horror at once at the sixteen year old standing at the top of the steps.

"Zurie," he whispered to himself, Weiss swiftly getting up and going to her daughter.

"What are you doing out of bed young lady?"

"I heard a commotion, what is he talking about mom?"

"Bed. Now."

"What's dad talking about?! Tell me!"


	5. Repercussions

Chapter 5

"You never told her the truth?" Yang Xiao Ayana asked, a hot cup of coffee in her hand, her blood-shot eyes looking at Weiss and Aero in disbelief, her sleepy husband sitting next to her and running a hand through his green hair.

"No Yang, we didn't," Aero said with enough of a hint of annoyance in his voice to tell her to drop the subject, something she didn't appreciate.

"So when were you going to?" she said, pushing the subject on purpose.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to, we only told Maurus because he saw Aero nearly kill that robber" Weiss said as she handed her husband a cup of coffee, something he graciously took. Zurie had retreated to her room upstairs, crying hysterically, waking Yang and Sage. The two had asked her what had happened and were told by Zurie that her parents had lied to her.

"Well that plan didn't work," Sage said, leaning on the table, further angering Aero.

"Yes, we get it, we fucked up as parents by not telling our daughter that I was a killer up to 10 years ago when her godmother passed away," he said, angering coursing through his tired body, his hand clinching the mug of coffee. Weiss squeezed his shoulder, calming him as he took a swig and slammed the mug down. They all stayed quiet for a while, a clock noisily telling them time was ticking away by the second until Yang looked at the two of them.

"Sorry."

"Its fine Yang," Weiss said as Aero sighed.

"We never told her for a reason."

"How come? Sebastian asked, finally poking his head in the conversation as all eyes turned to Weiss and Aero.

"Because twelve years ago we went to see my mother," Aero began.

* * *

"I still don't get why we should since she disowned you," Weiss said with annoyance as she walked up the steps of the bland apartment complex. To her right was Aero who had their daughter on his shoulders.

"Daddy, what's disobned?" she asked, Aero chuckling at her pronunciation.

"Nothing to worry about," he said before turning to his wife, "And I know Weiss, but it's only fair. I've met your dad and your family has met their granddaughter. It's only fair."

"You know how she's gonna be," Weiss said, crossing her arms and looking at him while tapping her finger on her arm.

"Hopefully she's better," Aero said, avoiding her gaze as they stopped in front of a white door, which Aero knocked. The three waited, his daughter making little sounds as she looked around. Shortly the door was opened by a woman that Aero immediately recognized. Gone was the youthful look and replaced with a face that showed years of work, frustration, happiness and every other emotion in between. Her jet black hair went down to her shoulders unlike Aero, who had his buzzed. She wore a blue t-shirt and wore red pajama bottoms, her orange eyes looking at him with pure surprise.

"A-Aero?"

"Hi mom," Aero said quietly with a smile, Weiss looking with her own small smile.

"Hello Ms. Kalo," Weiss said, holding her hand out. Alexis Kalo was so busy looking at her son that she didn't recognize who the hand belonged.

"Oh Ms. Schnee! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize-"

"It's Mrs. Kalo," Weiss said with a smirk. Alexis looked her over and shook her head.

"That can't be, there's no-" she began until Aero showed her the ring, which she looked at closely.

"May we come in mother? Your granddaughter is killing my shoulders," he said, readjusting Zurie as she giggled.

"Hi grandma!" she exclaimed with childish glee. Alexis looked with joy at the young girl, who Aero lowered to his mother so she could hold her. Alexis held the little girl and motioned for the other two to come into the apartment, which had not changed in the fifteen years Aero had last left it. The little kitchen and table still matched and the orange couch, which was just a tad more beat up, still sat in the same position. Aero looked around and took it all in, smiling to himself, Weiss looking with him as Alexis put Zurie down.

"Pumpkin," he said, turning and getting on one knee so he could be eye level with his daughter, "Want to see my old room?" he asked, his daughter gasping.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we got adult stuff to talk about, okay?"

"Okay!" she yelled, Aero chuckling and taking her hand as they walked to his old room, leaving Weiss and Alexis.

"So, how did you two meet?" Alexis asked.

"Uh, funny story actually," Weiss said, recounting the assassination her and team RWBY stopped then when Aero came to her injured.

"Oh wow, just a chance huh?"

"Pretty much… I take it your still mad at him."

"Not mad… just-"

"Disappointed, I know," Aero said, walking over to the two of them, "I know. I thought it was only fair to come see you since Zurie's already met Weiss's family."

"Zurie?"

"Zurie Serenity Kalo."

"Pretty name," Alexis said, sitting on the couch, "So, you're still with those assassins?"

"Actually, we destroyed the Guild," Aero said, motioning to Weiss, "Well, me, her and our teams."

"Ah. So, you're no longer killing?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, not exactly."

"Who else is there to kill Aero?" she asked.

"People who wish to start wars, those that wish to hurt faunus kind-"

"I see she's one."

"Which is why I'm still doing this," Aero retorted with more force in his voice that did not go unnoticed by his mother or wife.

"Watch your tone," his mother said.

"Watch my tone as you attack me? As you try and make me feel bad?"

"You're practically a serial killer Aero!"

"I am not!"

"Are you sure?" his mother asked, getting up and walking over to him, "How many have you killed? How many families have you hurt?"

"How many have I saved? How many lives were saved with the lead assassins being killed?" Aero said, staring at his mother, who shook her head.

"You still think you're doing something for the greater good."

"He has been!" Weiss spoke up, "It has been for the good of Remnant, you just seem him as a psychotic killer and he's not, he's a loving father, best friend and companion but you can't see that!"

"How dare you talk to me like that in my apartment?! You two have overstayed your welcome!"

"Yeah, I know," Aero said, shaking his head.

"How are you going to tell your daughter? How is she going to feel about having a murderer as her father hm? Never come back here again!" his mother said, shocked at her own words. Weiss and Aero looked at her, Aero looking at her with disappointment.

"You know, I was really hoping you had softened up mom... You know, contrary to what you believe, you did raise me correctly. As a friend put it to me once, life just happens. It just so happens I became the assassin to end the Guild. You are still stuck in your views and ways and there's no way I'm having Zurie around that. And I'll find a way to let my daughter know what her father has done to protect our world," he said, anger in his eyes as he stared at Alexis.

"Leave," she stated coldly, Weiss and Aero looking at each other before Aero walked out and Weiss retrieved Zurie from Aero's room, waving goodbye to Alexis. Aero stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Next time we listen to you," Aero said, kissing his wife on the forehead, who rubbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself Aero," she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, something their daughter gagged at, making the three laugh as they left.

* * *

"That's why we struggled with telling Zurie the truth," Aero said to Sage and Yang as Weiss rubbed his shoulder, "Surprisingly my mother had a point: How would you tell Harley if you or Sage had killed in the past? Yes it was for a good cause, but they still see you as someone who has taken a life."

"Damn… I… that's a helluva good point. I'm sorry," Yang said, looking at her now cooled coffee.

"It's okay Yang," Aero said, patting her hand and then resting said hand on top of his wife's while the other held his mug.

"Does Harley know?" Weiss asked.

"No, but she might now thanks to Zurie," Sage said, getting up and walking upstairs to find his daughter.

"Bring both of them down here Sage," Aero said with a sigh, the Hunter nodding at him.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sebastian asked.

"They need to know the truth," Weiss said to him as Sage led Zurie and Harley into the dining room, both of his hands on either of their shoulders, leading them to two seats and standing behind them.

"Where to begin…" Aero said, rubbing his forehead, "Okay, what I'm gonna tell you does not leave this room. The only other person outside of the adults that knows this is Maurus and we told him for a specific reason. Got it?"

"Yeah," the two said, Harley looking curious and Zurie looking hurt.

"Just gonna be blunt here: For nine years, I trained and became an assassin," he began, the two looking at him with shock, "I was at one point the number one assassin of the Assassin's Guild. I took on the deadliest missions and I've killed hundreds of people. I've never been a Hunter and I'm sorry we lied to you kids, it's just kind of hard to tell you guys the truth. We were afraid you would view me differently, especially you Zurie," he said, holding her hand and squeezing it.

"So you're still an assassin? Like the Guild is still around?" Harley asked.

"No. Nine years after I joined the Guild turned on me when your aunts and your mom caught me trying to kill someone. I gave them my real identity and the Guild didn't like that one bit because they wanted to keep an air of secrecy. Thus, they turned on me and I knew they would come after all of them. So, I joined up with them and eventually we took down the Guild together."

"Jeez Uncle Aero that's badass," Harley said with a wicked grin, "Hell you guys should've told me sooner," she added, everyone having a light laugh at her remark.

"So, you guys lied because you didn't think I could handle the truth?" Zurie asked.

"No darling, me and your father just didn't want you to view him differently," Weiss said.

"You thought I would look at you as being heartless, like someone who would take any life for the hell of it," Zurie stated, Aero and Weiss nodding their heads at their daughter, who looked down and scooted away.

"Zurie-" Weiss began until she cut her off.

"You couldn't trust your own daughter," she said, her eyes beaming with hurt and betrayal as she suddenly got up and ran back upstairs, tears crawling down her cheeks. Everyone looked at each other, lost for words until Aero got up.

"Maybe I should talk to her Aero," Yang said but was met with a shaking head.

"She needs to hear it from me," he said, leaving them to chat with Harley about everything while he went upstairs, hearing the soft sobs coming from a guest room. He entered it and sat next to daughter, who looked at him through her fingers which were covering her eyes. The two said nothing to each other until finally Aero rubbed her back.

"I wanted to give you a proper role model."

"W-what?" she asked, looking at him, confusion written on her face.

"I wanted to give you a role model that you could aspire to, someone you could look at and think 'I wanna be like my dad'. Not 'my dad killed people and is a murderer'. I wanted to give you a real childhood and teenage years, something I didn't have. I'm sorry Zurie," he finished, looking at his daughter. The two stared at each other for a long while until she spoke up, wiping her own tears away.

"I never would've thought of you like that dad."

"I didn't want to take that risk Zurie."

"Why?"

"Because I believed your grandmother wouldn't have thought of me like that either and she disowned me," he said, looking down, his daughter looking at him with remorse.

"She… she disowned you?"

"When I was sixteen. Said how she didn't raise me that way and that she would tell her friends I had died. I didn't want you to think like that because you and your mom are my world and those words would've destroyed me, especially if they came from you," he said to his daughter, who scooted closer to him. They shared a smile and hugged each other tightly, Aero rubbing her back to calm her down as little sobs escaped her. He looked behind him and saw Yang, Weiss and Sage standing in the hallway, all giving approving looks to him, especially his wife, who nodded at him with a smile, something he returned.


	6. Descent Into a Nightmare

Chapter 6

"Clubbing? That's the best answer?" Sage asked.

"According to Sebastian," Aero said, pulling on a casual suit jacket. Sebastian had left minutes ago after pulling Aero aside.

"I heard a couple of them are going to the The Hideout to try and persuade Eli to use it as an operating base."

"There's no way in hell Eli would allow that."

"You and I both know that Aero… but what if you caught one of them? Eli does have a back room," Sebastian had said with a cocked eyebrow and grin that Aero had known too well. He now stood in the foyer with Sage while waiting on the rest of their friends as Zurie chased after her mother.

"But mom I don't want to go to Aunt Ruby's."

"Tough Zurie, you aren't allowed in these kind of establishments," Weiss said as she fixed her hair, "And besides you love Ruby and Scarlet's house."

"Yeah, when they're there. I'm gonna be stuck with the twins and Maurus."

"What's wrong with Sapphire and Amber?" Yang asked, walking down the stairs to meet them, her daughter hot on her heels, complaining to her as well.

"They're only 13 mom… ugh, they're so hyper, so-"

"Like their mother, I know," Weiss said, cutting off Harley while adding annoyance, "Trust me, I know."

"So why have us stay there?"

"Maurus will be protecting you guys. You two have your weapons and know how to use them expertly. We don't know what this Order is trying so it's best to keep you all together while we get information," Aero said, rubbing Zurie's arm as she looked at him.

"Send me to Uncle Jaune's then!"

"Me too!"

"No you dolts!" Weiss yelled, everyone laughing at the exchange as two cars came up the driveway. Soon Blake, Sun, Maurus, Scarlet and Ruby entered greeting everyone with happiness even though they all knew the severity of the situation. Maurus took after his father's faunus genes, sporting a similar tail that was covered in black fur that matched his short and spikey hair. He also sported a black buttoned shirt that was left open, a white undershirt and purple jeans. Sun showed bits of gray in his hair along with Scarlet yet Ruby looked forever young like Blake, all of them wearing casual clothing in their colors.

"So, they've told you everything?" Aero asked Maurus.

"That they have," he replied in a light voice, "Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry son," Sun said behind Maurus, "We'll be fine."

"I'll make sure they're okay. Just make sure Harley nor Zurie slip out, I'd prefer them to stay at the house even if they complain a whole lot."

"Oh great, the twins and two whiners."

"Hey!" Scarlet, Ruby, Harley and Zurie yelled at the same time.

* * *

As nighttime rolled around, the group of friends entered The Hideout, bypassing the line thanks to a special card that Eli had given Aero years ago. They went in and looked around in excitement as Scarlet, Sun, Aero and Yang nodded their heads to the song that was playing. The group found a large corner table for themselves and Aero took their drink order to Eli, who was at the bar.

"Eli!"

"Aero!" he said, gripping the former master assassins forearm with a smile, "Big party tonight?!" he yelled over the loud music playing.

"Yeah! Word on the street is that some guys from the Order are coming here!"

"Oh I know! That same word already told me!" he said with a grin, Aero returning it as he gave Eli the order, leaned over and whispered a few things in his ear. Eli gave him a thumbs up, allowing Aero to return to the group.

"Everything good?" Sage asked, Aero nodding in response.

"Now we enjoy the music, chat, gossip and wait," he said, leaning back on his seat and wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. A waitress came by with the large drink order, handing them out to everyone. They had all gotten a mix of different colorful drinks except Aero, who had gotten a clear liquid in three small shot glasses.

"What are those?" Ruby asked while reaching out with her hand which was promptly smacked away by Aero.

"My drinks, you got that… thing," he said with a wave of his hand at her red, orange and yellow tinted drink, "Enjoy it."

"Wait, who's paying for all this?" Blake asked.

"Ah, don't worry, it's going on my tab."

"You have an established tab?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, it's at a thousand lien I think?"

"A thousand?!" Weiss yelled, the group looking with expressions of joyous shock as Aero realized the error of saying that out loud.

"Did I say a thousand? I meant… uh… Yeah, I got nothing," he said, the group laughing as they downed their drinks and talked about the latest Hunts, news in the kingdoms and the happenings at Beacon and Signal. Soon enough the four couples made their way to the crowded dance floor, laughing at one another and switching partners from time to time, enjoying themselves and nearly forgetting why they were there. After an hour of dancing, they returned to waiting drinks, something they all appreciated until Scarlet looked at the bar.

"Aero," he said to the assassin, who looked at the bar and spotted three men with club clothing but all wearing a band around their arms with the same insignia: two guns crossed over a globe with a downward facing sword over the guns.

"Son of a bitch, there goes the fun," he said, easily downing the three shots and ordering three more, which came in mere minutes. He downed those as well with a drunken grin that everyone looked at in shock.

"Honey," Weiss said, gripping his arm.

"You all have to try this!" he said with flourishing hand movements, motioning for seven shots to Eli, who nodded his head from the bar, everyone else shaking their heads.

"Are you insane?! The hell man?!" Sun asked as a waiter brought the shots over.

"No no no no no, try it guys! Seriously," he said with a sobered up grin and wink, everyone looking at him with confusion until Yang grabbed hers and downed it, looking at the glass and snorting at the realization.

"Water," she said just loud enough for everyone to hear, the rest looking at their shots and downing them easily.

"Wait…" Weiss began until stopped by a swaying finger.

"Acting everyone. I assumed they had at least the cameras tapped and with the music there's no good audio," he said just so they could hear.

"You've been waiting for them by making yourself look like you've had way to much," Blake said with a grin.

"Damn straight!" he said loudly and pumping his arms as he got up and walked to the bar, stumbling to a stool and sitting next to a member of The Order.

"Bar keep! Another shot!" he said, slurring his words as the member looked him over.

"Not a good idea for you," he said into Aero's ear as a techno song came on.

"Oh shit I love this jam dude," Aero replied, ignoring the comment as Eli sat another glass in front of him, which Aero gulped easily.

"You must've been drinking for a while. You know that's not a good idea sometimes?"

"Tell my friends that," he said, waving to the group, who waved back. The assassin looked at the group then back at Aero, eagerness enveloping him.

"You have a lot of people looking for you Aero Kalo."

"Oh! Is that so?!"

"Yes it is, shame you are too drunk to realize what is happening."

"Well, that's the funny thing man," Aero said, standing up and ditching the drunk act he had been doing as the beat on the techno song dropped, "You need to learn when a guy is faking your dumbass out," and with that Aero swiftly grabbed the young man's head and slammed it onto the bar top. He fell down, gripping his forehead as another came forward and threw a punch that Aero easily grabbed and threw the man on top of the bar, yelling at people to move out of the way as he slid him down the bar top, knocking over various drinks until throwing him onto the floor.

"Damn I always wanted to do that," he said with pride until a boot rocketed into him, launching him onto the table everyone was at, which immediately collapsed, leaving him groaning as others watched.

"Nice job Aero," Ruby said, patting his shoulder as he got up and saw members of The Order of Assassins stand mere feet away.

"Guys wanna help?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles and shook his head. Tense moments went by until Aero leapt at the lead man, the one he had slammed his forehead onto the bar and landed a flying punch to his jaw. Yang, Sage, Scarlet, Sun and Blake joined in as Ruby and Weiss watched. Punches and kicks flew along with bottles, with Weiss taking one and smashing over an attacker's head as he was about to attack Yang from behind. Ruby threw another bottle at an attacker, dazing him long enough to receive a kick to his jaw from Blake as Sage, Scarlet and Sun easily moved around each other, knocking out multiple attackers. Aero took the lead man and threw him into another, easily knocking the two down as he helped choke out an attacker who was hitting Sun. All of them noticed that a majority of the people in the bar were watching, making many of the members of the Order run out the door. The one that Aero had hit first was dragged to his feet by the master assassin, who nodded at Eli and went in back, motioning for Aero to follow.

"Just make sure they get arrested!" he yelled over his shoulder as he led the member to a small room and threw him into it, where he hit the back wall and groaned.

"Thanks Eli, just a few minutes."

"Anytime, though this goes on your tab."

"Of course it fucking does," he said, patting Eli's shoulder, who closed the door behind him as Aero whipped his suit jacket off and went over to the other assassin. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead and a broken nose and he was on his hands and knees, struggling to stand up. Aero picked him up and slammed him hard into the wall, the assassin groaning at the pain now in the back of his head as Aero snarled his teeth at him.

"How big is this Order?"

"A-and I would t-tell you because…?" the assassin asked, his eyes suddenly going wide when Aero popped out one of hidden blades and pressed the tip against his throat.

"Is this good enough of an incentive?"

"That's the thing Kalo… I k-know you w-won't kill me… you need m-my information."

"And I have ten more of your fellow members out there. I can easily grab one of them, show them your dead body and get the info that way. Your choice!" Aero said, suddenly sinking the blade into the assassin's shoulder, who promptly screamed.

"F-fuck! N-no!" he replied, Aero twisting the blade in response, his screams becoming louder than dying as Aero removed the blade. The man breathed harshly until Aero took his other hidden blade and dug into the other shoulder.

"Now?!" he yelled, getting a shaking head as a response. Aero glared at him, let go and removed the blade, dropping the bleeding assassin to the floor, who chuckled.

"C-can't even get information from a l-low l-level guy like me," he said, immediately regretting his remarks as Aero plunged the blade back into a shoulder while repeatedly punching the other shoulder wound. The man screamed in agony until finally begging to stop, which Aero did, wiping the blood off his knuckles with the man's sleeve.

"Talk, now or the blade goes through your neck and you watch yourself bleed out."

"There's about f-fifty of us," he began, looking at Aero with pain, "we h-haven't gotten anym-more just yet but h-he wants to."

"Dominic?"

"N-no… someone else… I've heard that he i-is just a-a puppet."

"Is Roman leading this?" Aero asked, the assassin shaking his head as he breathed slowly, his blood trailing down his arms, "Who then?"

"I-I don't know Kalo," he said, losing consciousness and slumping to the side before Aero squeezed his shoulder to jolt the man awake.

"Is Dominic with the real leader now?"

"Ow ow ow… I-I don't know b-but Dominic i-is a-at the docks."

Aero relived pressure from the man's shoulder, who slumped down again as Aero grabbed his suit jacket. He returned to the bar and saw police officers leading a few members of The Order away while his friends were being interviewed. He tried to avoid the police but was spotted and asked questions which is when he directed them to the man in the back. He was let go soon after and regrouped with everyone.

"And?" Weiss asked.

"Dominic isn't the real leader and he's at the docks. I'm really glad I brought my equipment."

* * *

Half an hour later and Aero was making his way through the docks with his collapsible baton, a pistol, his hidden blades and short blades. He wore his old all-black uniform, including the hood and face mask. Everyone else had returned to Yang's house and were now waiting on his return, hoping he could gleam new information. Aero moved quickly, scurrying from cover to cover, hiding in the shadows. He was worried that he had missed the meeting when he heard someone walking towards his location. He pressed his back against the wall of a container and timed his grab on the guard perfectly, who he proceeded to knock out with his baton. Aero saw the armband and knew he was on the right track.

He kept moving on, needing to only knock out a few more guards until he heard two people talking. He glanced up at the large stack of shipping containers and climbed up them, slowly getting to the top and spotting two figures talking wearing robes with hoods. He quietly made his way down, trying not to make a sound as the conversation became clearer.

"Apparently the boys messed up at the bar. Some got arrested, one got fucked up by him and the others were lucky to get away," he heard one say, his voice sounding close to Dominic's.

"And?" the other figure rebutted, his voice being masked by a voice synthesizer Aero saw on his neck.

"Fucking and?! That's it?! We just lost members! How are we going to refill their shoes?!"

"Calm yourself Dominic," the figure said coldly, Dominic looking at him then down at the ground, "I remember how we got new members in the Guild. Trust me."

"Yes sir," Dominic said, glaring at the figure. Aero made it down one more container and was two above them, being able to hear every bit of the conversation.

"We will have to deal with his friends."

"How? They are trained and experienced Hunters."

"You think they bring their weapons with them everywhere? We wait when they are comfortable then strike in unison."

"Then we will have to stock up if he comes after us."

"Either that, fake our destruction or disappear and then come back," the other figure said, forming his hand into a fist.

"Well whatever it is, we need to determine it soon."

"And we will, once we take care of Kalo," the figure said, snapping his finger. Aero looked around confused until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aero instinctively threw the person, sending them off the container. Aero turned and saw four more with rifles aimed. Aero sighed and held his hands up. Two came down, disarmed him and forced him off, landing near Dominic and the other figure.

"You're not the leader after all Dominic."

"And? These new followers need a relatable person."

"Uh huh, so, you're the bitch in the relationship huh?"

"Funny that you say that Kalo, I- AH!" he yelled, Aero jumping back in shock as a sword burst through Dominic's chest. Aero and the others looked in surprise, a few in disgust as the figure behind Dominic withdrew the sword and cleaved into his collarbone, killing him.

"What the fuck?" Aero asked quietly. The figure sheathed his blade and waved the two guards back from Aero, who still looked confused at what had transpired. The figure took the voice synthesizer off their neck and pocketed it.

"Man, he was annoying the hell out of me," the figure said, Aero looking in pure horror at the figure.

"That voice… No, God no," Aero said, stepping back and shaking his head, his breathing quickening. The figure removed the hood which was covering his face, revealing a face that Aero knew all too well: The black skin, the closely shaved blonde hair, black beard and brown eyes that stared right into Aero's.

"Hello Aero."

"Se… Sebastian?"


	7. The Deal

Chapter 7

"What the fuck is going on?!" Aero yelled at his best friend who was looking at him with a smile.

"What's going on Aero? Simple: we, you and me, can create a new Guild!" he said, raising his arms in triumph.

"A new Guild? Seb, we spent nearly a year to destroy the original Guild!"

"To be fair, that one was fucked up because of Varis."

"That's not the fucking point!"

"Oh? Think Aero," Sebastian began, walking forward and putting an arm around Aero's shoulders, "I as the Grandmaster of the Order of Assassins. You the top trainer and assassin. All the money we could possibly imagine. So much bloodshed will be stopped. Everyone would be safe and have some pretty nice homes."

Aero stared at his friend the entire time he talked, his mind racing and trying to understand how this had happened.

"Sebastian… you've gone mad."

"Oh please," he said, letting go of Aero and motioning for his weapons to be returned to him, "I've always wanted to run the Guild, you know this! And you know that I would be a great leader."

"Sebastian, we ended the Guild so that people could live without influence."

"And how close has Remnant been to war in these past 20 years? Hell, three years ago, Atlas and Vacuo almost came to blows because of a training exercise on a part of the Atlas air force. Look, this was bound to happen. This is why I wanted to focus on this sooner and not get any stupid Hunters involved."

"What do you mean?"

"Aero, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, all of them, great friends but you got this thing in your head about being a hero."

"They had a right to be protected because we knew the Guild was going to come after them!"

"Because you told them everything! You fucked up my plans!" Sebastian yelled. Aero looked at him in confusion then ran a hand through his hair.

"What plans Sebastian?"

"Nothing-" he said but was cut off when Aero grabbed him and slammed him into the side of a container, his hidden blade tip resting against Sebastian's neck. Aero heard guns cocking and felt a piece of cool metal press against the back of his head.

"This is the thanks I get for giving your weapons back?" Sebastian asked. Aero looked at his friend, a growing flame of rage and anger burning inside him. Aero let go of Sebastian and was forced to his knees by a rifle hit to the back of his left leg.

"When I heard about you from Nico, I had a feeling you were going to be different. The way you were recruited, you had the drive that not many had. I already had plans to try and execute a coup yet I couldn't get many to my side. Then your training began and I saw how quickly you had adapted to our lifestyle. I knew that you could do it."

"But then I fell out of the trance."

"What trance?"

"Saving the world, protecting people."

"Eh, well, it happens. It was that stupid mission at the concert. And then you had to go and fall in love with one of them."

"You were trying to get me out of their… Saunin…"

"He may have learned about the location of Weiss's mansion from me. I suggested sending troops to the hotel then to the manor."

"Wait… you were… the train…?"

"Those fuckers went to damn early, I couldn't believe-AHH!" he exclaimed as Aero jutted forward and slid one of his short blades into Sebastian's shoulder. He kicked Aero off and into two waiting guards, both hitting him in the back of the head to stop his struggling.

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" Sebastian yelled, throwing the blade and sinking it near Aero's right shoulder, who responded with a painful yell, "Yes, okay?! I organized the train being destroyed! I was hoping that if one of them died I could convince you to leave them behind! The only problem then would've been Lila!"

"You sent those guards!"

"They weren't supposed to kill her! I… I had told her my plans and she laughed them off, saying 'What's the point when the three of us can take care of any person?". She couldn't see the ambition I had, that Remnant needs saving and to be controlled. And, before you ask, they were supposed to injure me, not cut my God damn arm off, but there are blessings in disguise. I told them to disguise themselves as the old Guild to try and get you back on board. So, yes, I did hire them, but I told them to only fire a single shot to injure, not to fucking kill her... I heavily regret what happened and I wish it could've been different."

"Y-you killed her," Aero said, his voice wavering from the blows to the back of his head.

"Fuck off Aero, like you're any better. How many people have you killed?"

"T-to many t-to count."

"Exactly. Here's the deal," Sebastian said, motioning to a guard to bring a Scroll over, "Excuse me guys, mind telling me what your location is?"

"Outside the Ayana house sir," a voice said, Aero's eyes going wide.

"Priority targets?"

"All sir."

"More specifically nitwit."

"Weiss Kalo and Zurie Kalo. Either kidnap or killed, preferred killed."

"NO!" Aero yelled, struggling against the guards that were restraining him as Sebastian hung up.

"Here's what is going to happen: I need money and I need my own people in the different Kingdom's governments. You will assist in these operations: if you don't, Weiss and Zurie die. You, me and Roman will go on a heist that should keep the Order running for a long while. You will have also have a small anklet that records and tracks your position. Do anything to reveal what is happening and Weiss and Zurie may just be involved in a car accident," Sebastian said in a dark tone, his voice nor face wavering as he got closer to Aero, "And if you think I'm joking, try me."

Aero stared at Sebastian, his breathing harsh as a guard removed the blade from his body and bandaged the wound while another attached the anklet. He looked down, knowing what he had to do.

"Fine."

"Good, great to have you on the team brother," Sebastian said, holding his hand out to Aero, who stood slowly and flexed his right shoulder.

"I have no brother, he died tonight," Aero said, pushing Sebastian's hand aside. They gave each other stern looks until Aero turned and walked away, his face showing only determination.

* * *

He returned to the Ayana residence via a cab and looked it over then looked around, trying to find any possible assassins hiding. He kept looking as he made his way to the front door, which was unlocked. He tensed as he opened the door slowly to Zurie and Harley on the couch, Maurus reading a book and Ruby talking to Scarlet. They all looked at him and smiled, his daughter running to him and hugging him tightly.

"You okay dad?" she asked, looking up at him with his eyes. He smiled and nodded at her, tussling her hair, annoying her and making a few of them chuckle.

"Where's your mother at?"

"The bedroom, packing," she told him. Aero kissed the top of her head and made his way upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and hugged his wife tightly, who was almost done packing.

"Hey," she said, hugging him back and looking at him, "Aero, what's wrong?"

"Dominic, the head of the Order, is dead."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he was meeting with a few lieutenants and I got the jump on them."

"Thank God," Yang said, listening in by standing next to the door and then yelling the information down to everyone, who cheered. Aero chuckled and typed on his Scroll as Weiss slammed the door, nearly connecting with Yang's forehead.

"She is right though, we can finally relax," Aero said over his shoulder, still typing away, "How's everything been over here?"

"Good, we got the kids about an hour ago. You okay?"

"Peachy," he said with a smile to his wife, who returned it and got back to packing.

"What're you ty-" she was going to ask but was cut off as Aero quickly kissed her lips to silence her, pulling her close to him in the process. He was kissing her but also still typing on his Scroll, trying to get the message done before she pulled away, which she did.

"What was that for?" she asked, half smiling, half confused.

"I just wanted to," he said with a shrug then held a finger to his lips and showed her his Scroll.

"By the way, did you hear about United?" he asked as he motioned for her to read as he began to talk about his favorite soccer team and their recent struggles.

 _Weiss you're not going to believe this. Sebastian killed Dominic and is the actual leader of the Order of Assassins. He wants to basically re-create the Guild: get involved in everyday affairs, kill those that get to much power, keep people in check. He also set up the train explosion that made Yang lose her leg and he organized the night Lila was killed, saying that the group he got went too far and that they were only to injure her. I know it sounds crazy, but if you need evidence, look at my right ankle and shoulder, motion for me to show._

"And don't get me started on the midfield, I can't believe it. Such a talented core that has no direction," Aero said, still going on.

"Fascinating dear," Weiss said, motioning to his shoulder.

"Yeah, fascinating how shit they are on the pitch," he said, taking his shirt off and pulling his pant leg up. Weiss covered her mouth to cover her gasp and Aero patted her hand, mouthing the words 'I'm okay' to her.

"They need a new striker," he began again, allowing Weiss to continue reading.

 _The ankle monitor has a listening device, that's why I couldn't tell you anything. Also, I'll be frank: if I don't do a set of missions for Sebastian, he'll come after you and Zurie and probably everyone else. That's why I can't and don't want anyone else involved in this: he wants me as his centerpiece to the Order, which means I'll have good protection. I'll see what I can do from the outside to try and weaken them._

"This season is pretty much lost already," he said, shaking his head and sighing. Weiss nodded her head and patted his thigh.

"You still want to see them?"

"Ugh."

"Well what about Ren?" she asked, severely confusing Aero.

"Huh?"

"Maybe he could get us some tickets for free. He's on the Council of Hunters and they get free things all the time. Why don't you call and see if you guys can have a chat?"

"Good thinking," Aero said with a smile.

* * *

Aero sat in a café in Vale, enjoying a soft drink and looking around, waiting impatiently for Lie Ren to show up. Aero tapped his foot and drank more, trying to keep his mind off everything that had happened in the past 48 hours, from clubbing to finding out Sebastian is the real leader of the new Order of Assassins to now being constantly monitored. What had turned into a happy two weeks since he and Weiss had time off and could spend it with Zurie had instead turned into a nightmare that Aero wanted out of.

"Aero," he heard behind him, making the master assassin jump in his seat and yelp, making the Hunter laugh.

"Damn it Ren," he said, shaking his head, "I outta throw my drink at you."

"And waste a few lien?"

"Yeah, good point," Aero said, a hopeful smile on his face, "Glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too. It's been a few years. How's teaching at Beacon?"

"Fantastic, how's the Council?"

"Interesting," Ren rebutted. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, taking in the assassin, noticing the shaking hands and tapping foot.

After the destruction of the Guild, team RWBY came forward to team JNPR and told them the truth about Aero, Lila and Sebastian, which shocked them. However, when they learned what the three had done, they had quickly accepted them into the fold and had been good acquaintances to the three former Guild members. Ren had come dressed in loose brown khaki's, black shoes and a dark green tailcoat with pink cuffs, his hair pulled back in his usual ponytail which now had a streak of grey to go with the magenta streak in his black hair. He also wore gold-framed glasses that gave him an air of age and wisdom that he perfectly embodied.

"So, tickets?" Ren asked, Aero nodding.

"Yeah, think you can hook me up?"

"I can, may I borrow your Scroll? I left mine at the house in Mistral."

"Sure," Aero said, handing it over to him, "My bad for having you come to Vale over a trivial matter."

"Trust me, it's not," he said with a smile while taking the Scroll. He then set it down and took out a small remote, clicking a button on it. Suddenly, the Scroll went white and a woman complained about her Scroll suddenly dying.

"What the?"

"Remote EMP," Ren said, leaning in close to Aero, "Weiss was able to get a postcard to me on very short notice so I know everything. We have only a few minutes. Do you know their location?"

"They've probably moved the base, but when I went with Sebastian it was in Mistral," Aero said, detailing the location to Ren, who nodded his head.

"I'll send some teams in. Meanwhile, looking at your anklet, I can have some of my technicians look over similar ones and see what we can do about jamming it. When are your missions with him supposed to begin?"

"He'll contact me."

"When it happens, signal Weiss or someone if you can. We'll track you then follow some members back to their base."

"Will the Council be okay with anything I do?"

"I'll make sure they will," he said with a reassuring smile. As Aero was about to speak Ren held up his hand and looked at a timer on the remote, counting down in his head.

"So, uh, are the higher up seats okay?"

"Nosebleeders? Fuck no, you have anything better?"

"No."

"So much for your fancy connections," Aero said with a chuckle while mouthing a _thank you_ to Ren, who nodded in response. The two quickly ended their conversation and departed, Aero now feeling much better about the predicament he was in.


	8. First Job

Chapter 8

Aero, Weiss and Zurie were all sitting on the couch, enjoying a lazy afternoon. In two days Zurie would be returning to school, which she couldn't wait for.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Why dad? You took care of everything," she said, stinging Aero and Weiss.

"Because I know how these people can be. Just stay close to your friends, okay?"

"Got it dad," she said with annoyance, popping off the couch at the sound of knocking on the door. She opened it and smiled at the guest.

"Hey Uncle Sebastian," she said, Aero and Weiss turning to see Sebastian in the doorway with a glowing smile.

"Hey Zu. Ready to get back to classes?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin, sidestepping and letting him in, "What brings you around?"

"Your father. Aero," he said with a smile, "Can I talk to you in private in the study?"

"Of course Sebastian," Aero said with a fake smile, patting Weiss's hand and walking over to Sebastian. The two began small talk as they made their way upstairs to the third floor. Aero entered the study first and immediately felt a punch to his kidneys.

"You think you're being cheeky aren't you? Having Ren use an EMP to temporarily disable your anklet? You know Aero, you're lucky I considered you a brother at one point!" Sebastian grabbed Aero and slammed his side on the desk, Aero groaning at the throbbing pain, "What did you tell him?"

"N-nothing…"

"Tell me or I go down and shoot them, your choice."

"O-okay okay, shit," Aero said, getting up slowly and nursing his side wound, "I told him about your Order and that I didn't know the location of your base."

"Damn right you don't. You're really lucky I can't go after anyone on the damn Council. Next time, I kill one of them," Sebastian retorted while pointing down at the floor. Aero looked horrified and nodded his head slowly. He suddenly rushed Sebastian, backing him against the desk and drew his short blade against his former friend's throat. The two stared at one another, heavy breathing coming from both of them as Aero moved the blade ever so slowly.

"Ah, wouldn't do that now," Sebastian said, stopping Aero. Sebastian motioned to Aero's arm, causing the master assassin to look down at his arm holding the blade and spot a tiny red dot. It shook a little then traveled up his arm, dancing around until he couldn't see it but could practically feel it trained on the side of his head.

"You should know that if you try anything, you die and they die. Your choice."

Aero stared at Sebastian with anger then sheathed his blade, relieving pressure from Sebastian. He sighed in relaxation but was met with a fist to his gut, doubling him over, the dot now trained squarely on Aero's chest.

"I am not your attack dog. I will end you Sebastian."

"Su-sure you will," he said, standing up and nursing his stomach, "G-Get some weapons, you move tonight."

"Where?"

* * *

Aero stood on the sidewalk in normal clothing, looking around slowly, taking in the busy Vacuo city center. It was the middle of the day on a weekend, the busiest time for a wide range of shops. Aero moved into the crowd, moving his head ever so slightly, looking for someone specific. He took out his Scroll and looked at the picture on it, memorizing the little details.

"Why him?" he remembered asking Sebastian.

"He's pulled his money from the Order. Thing is, in his will it dictates that all of his funds go to a specific charity."

"And you guys run that charity."

"See, you are catching on Aero."

Aero shook his head, angry at everything that was transpiring. He looked up and around, hoping for a familiar face but couldn't find one. Instead he spotted the target, who had a few shopping bags in one hand and a Scroll pressed to his ear in the other hand. Aero got close to him and listened in to the conversation, arguing with his wife about finances. Aero shook his head and continued following the man all the way to a parking garage, where the man finally hung up and realized he had been followed.

"Can I help you?"

"Maurice Bika?"

"Yes?"

"You owe the Order a lot of money."

"Ah fuck, wait!" he said, holding up his hands before Aero slammed him into the car Maurice was standing in front of. Aero glared at the man, taking in his rich clothing and accessories then shaking his head.

"I-I can pay!"

"Oh I bet you can but it's too late."

"P-please! I have a w-wife and daughter!"

Maurice's words gave Aero a flashback to one of his last missions for the Guild, the banker, who also pleaded with a young 23-year old Aero. Back then Aero simply ended him, regretting his decision when he looked at the family photos even though Sebastian tried to comfort him. Aero snapped back to the man shaking, his eyes glued to the assassin. Aero loosened his grip and looked at his target.

"Is there any way you can pay the Order through their charity?"

"I can set some money aside-"

"They need all of your money, they need to build. All that you pulled needs to be given back to them."

"I can't help it, my wife… we've been struggling."

"I understand but they don't."

"I'll see if-" he began until the two heard three motors racing up the parking garage, confusing them. Suddenly three bikes rounded a corner and accelerated, the drivers holding sub-machine guns in their hands. Aero instinctively floored himself in time as bullets ripped through the air. The bikers U-turned and made their way back down, their engines echoing off the walls. Aero looked behind him and breathed harshly, taking in the body of Maurice, eight bullets holes in his chest and multiple shots in his car. Aero got up slowly and sighed, shaking his head and walking away, police sirens closing in. Back on the street Aero pulled out his old military style cap and put it on, covering his eyes and walking away from the parking garage. Soon a car pulled up beside him and Aero heard the passenger window roll down. He turned his head to look and see his former friend.

"Nice fuck up Aero."

"Hey he's dead."

"Because I sent my boys in."

"Yeah I saw."

"You know Aero, you really need to complete your missions," Sebastian said, looking at Aero, who returned the look.

"Yeah I know."

"Because," Sebastian said, taking a pistol out and aiming it at Aero, "It would be a shame for Zurie to be without a father."

"You know what Seb?" Aero said, walking over to the car, getting close enough for the muzzle of pistol to press against his chest, "Pull the damn trigger. I'm tired of your empty threats, man up, do it."

Sebastian grinned at Aero, appreciating what the master assassin was doing. The two stared at one another, Sebastian disengaged the safety and put a finger on the trigger. Aero's heart was thundering in his chest, his mind racing, not knowing what Sebastian was capable of.

"I should but I need you. However," Sebastian said, holstering the pistol, "I have a surprise for you at home. Oh and get your full gear together, we're going on the heist early."

"What surprise?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Aero returned to Vale half a day later, moving into the house quickly and looking around the lit living room. He moved into the kitchen where Weiss was cooking dinner and immediately hugged her from behind, surprising her.

"Hey," she said quietly, kissing his lips, "What's wrong?"

"Just something Sebastian said to me."

"Aero what happened?" she asked and Aero told her about the mission, what Sebastian had said to him and his new mission.

"A heist?"

"The Order needs money."

"And what did he mean by surprise?"

"That's why I rushed back here. Where's Zurie?"

"Her room, why?" Weiss asked. Suddenly the two heard a scream come from upstairs and rushed upstairs. Aero stopped outside their daughter's room, heard her struggling and motioned for Weiss to go upstairs to get Myrtenaster. Aero pulled a pistol out and turned the corner, his body tensing up at what he saw: his daughter being held by a masked man who had a pistol pressed against her temple. Aero aimed the pistol at the man, trying to get a good shot at him but the attacker kept ducking behind Zurie.

"Dad," she whispered, tears going down her cheeks.

"It's okay pumpkin. Put the pistol down and let her go," Aero said, his voice trembling. The masked attacker looked at Aero and shook his head.

"Sebastian sent me to send a simple message Aero."

"Uncle Sebastian?!" Zurie exclaimed. Aero tightened his grip on the pistol and aimed it at the man's head. Tense seconds went by, filled by Zurie's light sobs until Aero looked at the window and grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" the man asked.

"You did all this thinking about me but not my wife," Aero said. Outside the window Weiss was perched on a glyph, aimed at the attacker. She launched herself forward at a high velocity, crashing through the window and knocking the attacker and Zurie down, scattering drywall and glass. All three groaned and Aero moved forward, pulling Zurie away, grabbing the man's collar and standing him up. Aero then dragged him to where the window was and spotted the car that Sebastian was driving in Atlas.

"You want to send a message? Fine, tell Sebastian I'll do this to him!" Aero yelled with anger through gritted teeth as he put the pistol on the man's forehead and pulled the trigger. The man's body went limp and crumbled, falling outside and to the front lawn. Aero aimed his pistol at the car, wanting to pull the trigger but couldn't, calming himself down with deep breaths. He turned back to his wife and daughter, who were both starting to get up. Aero helped his wife up then hugged his daughter, quickly explaining what had happened before she could question it.

"Uncle Sebastian..."

"Sadly," Aero said, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back, "You have to understand the shock I was in."

"You know we're gonna have to tell the others now right?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I know."

"Dad," Zurie said while gripping Aero's arm, her eyes red. Aero looked at her and hugged her tightly. He went upstairs to get his equipment and was followed by his wife. She stood in the doorway as Aero put on his old gear, piling on the weapons and flexing to get used to the feeling. He turned to leave and stopped at her. They shared a long stare with each other and as Weiss opened her mouth Aero closed in and kissed her passionately. They held the kiss for a few seconds until Aero broke the kiss and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Come back to me."

"I will, I promise," he said, kissing her forehead and walking past her. He made his way downstairs and walked out to the waiting car, which he got in to.

"Don't appreciate you killing me guy Aero."

"Send someone better next time."


	9. One Last Job

Chapter 9

"You better have my back bat-boy," Roman Torchwick said with a grin to Aero, who shook his head and looked at the table. The three of them stood in a Bullhead that was on course to Mistral, more specifically near Haven, where the First Mistral Bank was located. The three men stood with their weapons and different types of gear. Sebastian approached the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Boys ready for a heist?" he asked with a smile that disturbed Aero. He shrugged his hand off and continued to look at the blueprints of the bank that were laid out. The First Mistral Bank was located in a large two-story building that housed over 10 million lien. To match that amount was an equally large security force backed by various traps and cameras to catch thieves.

"This is impossible Sebastian."

"But we have me, you and a master thief. How is it impossible?"

"How long have you two been planning this?"

"A couple of months. We have it planned out, don't worry," Roman said, moving over to Aero and pointing at the blueprint, "I and Sebastian take the roof and make our way down. You'll meet us halfway batsie."

"Keep making bat puns Torchwick, we'll see who survives this mission."

"Oh I know I will. Anyway, you start at the backdoor and make your way in."

"Why the backdoor?"

"That's where the offices are," Sebastian said, "Those will be locked and no guards will be in there, because really, who wants to steal from a desk? The money is separated, 2 million on the second floor and the last 8 million in the basement. So, while we get the second floor money, you get the money that'll be around 75 feet away from you, behind a couple of teller stands."

"Where guards are."

"Just kill'em, it'll be fine," Sebastian said, walking away and answering a call on his Scroll.

"You know, I'm shocked you can still do heists given your age Roman."

"One thing you never get tired of is getting paid and this this will be a nice payday. I may be a bit older than the two of you but I haven't lost my edge," he said, taking a drag from his cigar, "So, what's it like being married to a Huntress?"

"It's fun."

"Oh I bet. You know those four threw me jail right?"

"I know, you deserved it. Question Sebastian," Aero said, ending his talk with Roman and turning to his former friend, "How are we going in?"

"We're dropping out of this hunk of metal."

"We're gonna parachute down, in the middle of the night to a bank? Yeah, fantastic, no one will see us."

"Got any better ideas?" Sebastian asked, annoyed. Aero turned to Roman, who shrugged at the assassin as he pulled out a map of the area around the bank and studied it.

"You okay to move around and jump?"

"Damn straight," Roman responded.

"Sebastian, drop us on this building, it's five blocks away, shouldn't be too bad."

"Fine," Sebastian answered and a few minutes later the three were standing on top of an apartment complex and all three were checking their weapons with empty duffle bags on their shoulders. Soon all three headed off and Aero found himself in front of a door and spent a few minutes picking the lock, realizing certain skills had waned over the years. He opened the door and immediately clicked his tongue, the echoes showing him the few guards on patrol. He whipped out his baton and got low, moving forward and easily knocking one guard out. He continued on, knocking out another guard then located the underground vault. He whistled quietly to himself, taking in the size of the door. He moved toward it and looked at the numpad before taking out a gadget that Sebastian made and attached it to the numpad. He activated it and a few seconds later the door was unlocked, the lasers inside deactivated and Aero opened the door. He looked inside, took his duffle bag off from his shoulder and loaded it up with hundreds of cards of lien. He filled it to the brim and zipped it shut just as the alarm went off.

"Ah shit," he said before activating a communicator on his belt, "What the hell happened?"

"Your friend tripped-"

"I didn't do shit! You got your lien?!"

"Secured.

"Get out now! Head to the rendezvous!" he heard Sebastian yell over his communicator. Aero turned and was met with an assault rifle aimed at him.

"On the ground, now!" the security guard yelled. Aero held his hands up and got on his knees. The man moved in and shouldered his assault rifle, which Aero used to his advantage as he got back up quickly, caught the guards punch and nailed a punch of his own to the guards jaw. He tried to pull out his assault rifle but Aero was on him and applied a triangle choke onto the guard, eventually knocking him out. Aero grabbed his bag and took off past a few guards who looked at him in confusion then gave chase. The master assassin burst through the back door and kept running, climbing up a fire escape and leaping across a few roofs until he jumped off a two-story building, landed and rolled on the pavement and continued to run. He ran down an alley and stopped, heavily breathing and taking the duffle bag off his shoulder.

"Where the hell are you two?!"

Aero heard a car behind him and instinctively took out his assault rifle and aimed it, yet the car slowed and flashed its high beams. Aero holstered his rifle and ran to the car, clamoring into the backseat. Sebastian hit the accelerator and the car shot off down the alley and turned onto a street, where Sebastian slowed his driving.

"So, you tripped the alarm huh?"

"Aero, so help me-"

"Hey that's what Roman said."

"Because it's the truth."

"Roman!"

"Aw, what's wrong? Are we getting a little upset because the mastermind fucked up the plan?" Roman asked in a baby voice with a grin, further angering Sebastian. He clinched the steering wheel to calm himself down.

"So, how much is the split?"

"70-30."

"How much did you grab bat-boy?" Roman asked. Aero opened his bag and looked through it.

"Looks like around 6 million. Would've gotten more but the alarm tripped and I had to deal with a guard."

"Oh look at that Sebastian, putting your friend through all that pain and suffering."

"Seriously Torchwick, you need to chill."

"It was your idea to bring him on Sebastian," Aero replied with a cocky smirk that was met with a hard stare in the driver mirror. As Roman tried to up the amount of the split, Aero laid down on the backseat and took his communicator off. He looked at the radio then up at the two in the front, who were busy arguing percentages. Aero had slipped into his gear something from the old days of the Guild: a Scroll GPS, which he activated then slid into the battery compartment of the radio. Aero smiled to himself and leaned his head back, drifting off as the talk of money put him to sleep.

Later on Aero awoke and realized that Sebastian had driven to an airfield where a few large airships were waiting.

"Are you kidding me Sebastian? An airfield? They cops are looking for us!" Aero exclaimed.

"I know, I got a plan man, don't worry," Sebastian said with a knowing grin that scared Roman and Aero. Sebastian drove on and all three spotted the enhanced security presence. Sebastian pulled over next to a hanger and parked the car then got out, followed by his two accomplices. Sebastian opened the trunk and all three spotted two outfits ready to go.

"Only two? Am I sneaking on or something?" Aero asked.

"Ha, no Aero, I need to keep my eye on you. No, you and me are going on one of them big ol'airships."

Just as Roman Torchwick raised his cane to get a shot off, Sebastian wheeled and shot him in the head twice, his lifeless body falling to the ground. Aero gasped at Roman's body and looked at Sebastian.

"What the hell Sebastian?!"

"What? He wanted too much. Besides the cops will be happy he's dead," Sebastian said with a shrug as he quickly changed. Aero couldn't help but stare at Torchwick's body for a few more seconds before throwing the clothing on. They made their way to a airship, provided fake ID's and Sebastian paid off one of the workers to give them front seats so they would be far away from the public. The two sat there in silence until Sebastian opened the duffle bags and looked at the lien cards.

"This should supply us for a good while."

"I bet. This means I'm done now, right?" Aero asked Sebastian, who looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right Aero, you still have four more missions and you owe me."

"I owe you? For what?"

"You killed one of my guys, you didn't technically complete your first mission and you talked to Ren!"

Aero looked at him and ran a hand through his hair, silent as Sebastian looked at him, his ego growing at seeing the master assassin this way.

"The way I see it, I'll be using your services for a few years at least, so you better hope and pray I give you some easy missions."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip, Aero looking over his equipment and Sebastian on his Scroll and also checking the lien in the bags. After a long couple of hours the airship finally landed in Vale and Aero got up, stopping and turning when Sebastian didn't.

"I'm heading back to base, I'll be in touch."

"Can't wait," Aero said, slamming the radio onto Sebastian's open palm. The two stared at one another for a minute before Aero turned and left, walking down the ramp to a waiting car. He smiled and opened the passenger side door, greeted by his wife behind the wheel, who returned the smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, sitting down and laying his head back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his daughter, who had a small smile on her lips that he returned after patting her hand. It was a quiet ride back to the house and the three piled out of the car when they arrived, a few men working on the large hole that was at Zurie's room, the blood and body removed from the front of the house. Aero walked inside slowly and stopped at what he saw: the rest of team RWBY and their significant others with their weapons at the ready.

"Weiss told us what happened. We want to take down Sebastian," Yang said, stepping forward, "For Lila."

Aero couldn't help but smile and nod his head at his friends, who returned the smiles.

"So what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Well it seems as though we may finally know his location," Aero said, asking Zurie to retrieve his laptop. She went up and came back with it along with her weapon.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Whatever you're planning I'm coming with dad."

"Oh no, there is no way I'm letting my daughter-"

"Uh, Uncle Aero?" the assassin heard, stopping and turning to see both Harley and Marus standing with the adults, something he missed earlier. He looked at everyone and nodded his head.

"Alright, you stay near your mother, got it?" he said, Zurie's eyes lighting up and nodding her ecstatically.

"The plan?" Scarlet asked. Aero popped his laptop open, logged in and pulled up an app on it. He held his finger up to everyone just as Blake was about to ask a question.

"I hate it when he does that," Weiss said, crossing her arms as Aero typed away, everyone waiting impatiently until he looked up at them.

"Atlas… he's using the old headquarters."

"Oh he's not going to see this coming," Sun said with a grin as Ruby made a call to Ren.


	10. The End of a Dream

Chapter 10

"Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Yang asked Aero, who looked at the warehouse and nodded his head.

"Big time," he said and motioned for everyone to move forward. They all stood next to the large front doors and Aero took out his sword then motioned for Sun, Scarlet and Sage to open one of the doors. The three slid it open and Aero stepped in and was met by a guard with his own sword. Aero lunged forward and the guard stopped the attack as everyone else poured in, Weiss holding back her daughter from helping her father. The guard kicked Aero back who went back in, parried a few strikes and stabbed the guard in his gut. He let out a yelp of pain as Aero slid the blade out and slashed him across his chest, killing him.

"Haven't lost your touch I see," Blake said, Aero chuckling at her as he turned and looked at his daughter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile that he returned. They made their way to the center of the warehouse and stood on the platform that rotated down into the earth. The team made their way down the tunnel, exchanging small talk until they were nearly at the front doors, at which time they spotted three guards. Ruby unslung her sniper rifle and, along with Aero and Blake, took down the three guards with precision shots. The group moved forward and stood against the doors, weapons at the ready. On the left door was Aero, Weiss, Zurie. Ruby and Scarlet and on the right side was Yang, Sage, Harley, Blake, Sun and Maurus.

"Okay, just keep calm, okay guys? Sebastian is mine," Aero said and everyone nodded. He counted down then kicked one of the big doors in with Yang punching the other and were immediately met with gunfire, causing them to get back into cover.

"Well shit," Maurus said.

"Maurus! Language!" Aero yelled, the young man looking at him with annoyance. Aero took his assault rifle out and blind-fired around the corner, causing some of the assassins to disperse because of the wild shots. Sun rounded the corner with his son and used his semblance to launch clones of himself forward to distract the guards. Maurus followed behind with his spear along with Blake and cut down a few guards as everyone else followed in behind. They were soon met with melee fighters and a brawl erupted as the team moved around each other, helping each other out when need be and dealing with experienced fighters. Aero put one of them in a headlock and dragged him to the side.

"Where is Sebastian?!"

"I'm not telling you traitor!"

"Either you do or you die!"

"I'll gladly take the second option," he said and tried to stab Aero with a hidden blade. Aero let go and pushed him back and the two exchanged blows until Aero got the upper hand and cut him down. Aero moved to his daughter who took down an attacker and hit another with a Dust shot, freezing him in place and helped her take down one more attacker. The master assassin turned in time with his pistols to down a few more with precision, the rest of the attackers turning and running from the battle.

"Ha! Run cowards!" Harley yelled, reloading her gauntlets, sharing a high five with her mother.

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Zurie said to her friend and was met with a nod from her mother.

"They're regrouping," Maurus said.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said, reloading her rifle, "You guys thinking the training area?"

"Knowing Sebastian, he probably has them around the base. We have to drag them from their cover," Aero said, looking up the five levels of the old Guild HQ, memories flooding back to when he roamed these halls and when he himself assaulted this twenty years ago. A Scroll went off and Weiss answered it, talking softly and nodding her head then hanging up.

"Yes?"

"We should step back," she said and they retreated to the entrance. As they made it back the group heard a series of explosions and rocks fell down on the ground floor. A large hole had been created and a sea of sunlight came from it, bathing the HQ in it as Mistral troops moved in. They made their way back and ran into the troops and Ren.

"Nice help Ren," Sage said with a pat on his shoulder.

"Anytime, glad to help. The troops will secure the first three floors and will move with you to the fourth and fifth. Any tunnels or hidden passages?"

"I don't know what he's done so there is a strong chance," Aero said.

"A strong chance indeed Aero," they heard over the PA system, everyone stopping and looking around, "Now, the question is, where are the rest of my men and more importantly where am I? I'll let you guys figure that out."

"I'm gonna find you Sebastian!"

"Oh I know you are."

The group looked at each other, Aero visibly upset and began to move upstairs with the troops and were met with light resistance, the most amount being six members on the fifth floor. They moved back down and met with Ren who was given a Scroll to look at.

"Seems like 29 dead, 13 wounded. He can't have many more left, right?"

"Except I helped him get over 6 million lien and he may have hired some mercs."

"Oh son of a-"

"I know Yang, I know."

"So now what?" Sage asked.

"Now we search," Aero answered and they did. After getting scans from the Bullheads they moved onto the third floor and found a few hidden passages that looked like they were recently done.

"There's no way we can move the soldiers in there, it would take too long," Scarlet said.

"He's right. It's just us then," Sun said. They said their thanks and goodbyes to Ren and moved in, ready for one final showdown.

After moving down the tunnels slowly for what seemed like hours they finally found an opening and moved in. They came to a small, under construction area and looked around, spotting another tunnel and moved down in until they stumbled a large meeting area with different tunnels that was filled with waiting members with an assortment of weapons.

"Guys ready?" Aero asked, drawing his blade.

"Ready," Ruby said. They moved forward, weapons and drawn and were met with the members of the Order and mercenaries. Aero moved his way in between them to the man he saw standing in the back, waiting for him: Sebastian, his swords in his hands, twirling them and waiting. The two locked blades, staring into each other's eyes, anger and hatred filling them as Aero kicked him and launched him down one of the hallways. He gave chase, leaving his friends to the melee and entered a small storage area, looking for him, calming himself down as adrenalin filled his body. He moved forward and was met with a hard punch to his gut, feeling a rib break from Sebastian's robotic hand.

"Oh Aero," he said, picking up the assassin and throwing him across the room and into a glass container, shattering it and spilling weapons onto Aero, "We could've done so much, but yet you decide to do this. Might I ask how you got here?"

"The r-radio," Aero said, clutching his ribs and standing up slowly only to be met with a couple of punches from Sebastian who then tripped him.

"Son of a bitch, nice job Aero. Never considered the radio, to busy with Torchwick. Of course, I knew this would happen eventually. I just knew it. Well, today, you die and everyone else does and guess what? You're going to watch it," Sebastian said, grabbing Aero and throwing him back down the hallway with his robotic arm. Aero sailed through the hallway and into a few men that were fighting Ruby, who was surprised at what happened.

"Aero!" she yelled and helped him up, "You okay?"

"Been better. You guys okay?"

"Maurus and Sage are hurt but okay," she said, both being interrupted by a few guards that each took down easily, "Other than that we're okay. Weiss and Zurie are somewhere in the fight. Where's Sebastian?"

"Here!" they heard and turned in time to see Sebastian land a kick to Ruby, launching her back into a few guards. He grabbed Aero and threw him down another hallway, this time Aero landed in a research facility, surrounded by monitors, computers and various scientific instruments. He groaned and got up in time to parry a punch and landed one of his own, stunning Sebastian, allowing Aero to grab him and throw him onto a table full of equipment. Aero grabbed a microscope and slammed it onto Sebastian's chest, knocking the air out of him and rolling him off. Aero leapt over the table but was met with a kick that stumbled him back, allowing Sebastian to get up and charge at him. Aero tried to side-step but couldn't and was met with Sebastian's shoulder into his stomach, knocking the wind out of Aero and slamming him into a desk, severely hurting Aero's back. He slid onto the chair and Sebastian kicked the chair away, giving him distance and allowing him to draw a pistol and aim it at Aero, who stared at him with labored breath.

"That's the question isn't it? Can we actually bring ourselves to kill one another? We were brothers for such a long while," Sebastian said, taking the safety off the pistol.

"I will kill you Sebastian, there's no doubt about that. Even if you kill me Weiss and everyone else will end you."

"I would like to see them try," Sebastian said, holstering the pistol and moving forward to Aero, who got up from the chair and attacked his old friend. They exchanged blows, neither being able to get an advantage as they moved around the research area. Aero tried to surprise Sebastian with fakes and kicks but was constantly blocked, angering him until they locked blades, giving Aero the chance to slip a hidden blade into Sebastian's non-robotic arm. He yelled in pain and punched Aero away, launching him into a few monitors, his vision blurring as he slumped to the floor.

"Damn it Aero! Just die and let me build my Order!"

"You c-can't!" Aero said, getting up and leaning on a desk for support, "You can't control the world Sebastian."

"Oh I can and I will. And it begins with your death," he said, moving forward. As Aero raised his blade a trail of ice made its way to Sebastian and encased his right side, shocking him as he tried to break free.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. He turned his head and yelled in anger at the trail leading to Weiss and Zurie.

"Oh I'm gonna kill you two!"

"No you're not!" Aero yelled, launching into the air and bringing his sword down on the frozen connector between the robotic arm and Sebastian's body, shattering it. Sebastian screamed in pain and wretched himself free from his icy holdings, going down to one knee and placing a hand over his now missing arm and looked up at the Kalo trio staring down at him.

"I can still take you three on with one arm," he said, standing up and gripping his sword.

"Just stop Sebastian," Aero pleaded, "There's no point. Your men are defeated. This crazy dream is over."

"It's over when I say it's fucking over!" he yelled and charged forward only to be blasted back by a shot of red Dust that came from Zurie. He got to his knees and another shot encased one knee in ice and a glyph encased the other. The two walked forward to Sebastian, who tried to swing at them with his sword.

"As Huntresses of Remnant, we are placing you under arrest," Weiss said coldly. Her daughter grinned as Sebastian seethed in rage. He cocked his arm back to throw his sword but was interrupted by a gunshot to his hand, making him drop the blade and scream. Aero walked over to him, smoking pistol in his hand and kicked him square in the temple, knocking him out. Aero aimed the pistol at his former friend's unconscious head, his hand shaking, his face showing no emotion until he felt a hand cover his own and looked into the eyes of his daughter. She nodded at him as he felt the hand of his wife on his other arm, the two sharing a long gaze that made Aero breathe deeply. He then holstered his pistol, freed Sebastian and slung him over his shoulder and walked back to their waiting friends.

* * *

"Thankfully Sebastian was found guilty by the courts. As for me, Ren put in a good word and the courts let me go with a strong warning. Zurie is about to head off to Haven and somehow life returns to normal," Aero said to the tombstone that read Lila Anastasia Evergreen. He smiled at it and crossed his arms while staring at it.

"I am happy I got revenge for you. It's the least I can do. I know you want me to move on but trust me, you'll never be forgotten Lila, I'll make sure of that."

"Dad!" he heard behind him and saw Zurie and Weiss walking over to him, both wearing casual outfits. Zurie embraced her father and Weiss followed suit, sharing a kiss with Aero.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Figured you would be here," Weiss said with a smile as Aero stepped back and Zurie stepped forward.

"I'm off to Haven Aunt Lila… I really wish you could see me off with my parents but…" she said, pausing and choosing her next words carefully, "I'll miss you. And I know you'll be with me," she finished and patted the top of the tombstone.

"We all really miss you Lila," Weiss added before Aero stepped forward and kneeled in front of it.

"Goodbye sister," he said with a smile and a tear, turning back to his family and sharing a family hug.

* * *

The next day Aero found himself with a few prison guards at the Vale Asylum where he was personally escorting a prisoner. Sebastian followed next to him, neither saying a word, his only arm pinned behind his back and connected to his ankles via chains. The prison guards led the two deeper into the Asylum before stopping in front of a cell that the guards unlocked. They led Sebastian in and undid his restraints and he sat on the bed, looking at his small cell.

"The hell is this?"

"Solitary confinement," Aero answered, Sebastian looking at him in shock.

"Solitary? What the hell?!"

"I asked for it," Aero began, "To make sure you can't spread your rhetoric. All of your associates, anyone who has given you money, has been thrown into similar cells. All members of the Order are either dead, arrested or have been personally threatened to never bring the Order back."

"You can't be serious…" Sebastian said, his eyes trailing from Aero to the wall in front of him.

"Oh I am. Have fun talking to a wall for the rest of your life," the master assassin said and left Sebastian in his cell, who hollered as the door shut.

* * *

"Ready to head out pumpkin?"

"Jeez really dad?"

"What? Embarrassing nicknames is what every dad is supposed to have," Aero said to his daughter, the two sharing a chuckle as the Kalo family stood on the airport that housed various airships.

"Call us when you get there," Weiss said to her daughter, fixing her blouse.

"I will."

"Make lots of friends and be careful."

"Get a good team with people who aren't completely energetic, secretive and loudmouthed."

"Don't kill anyone either, that looks really bad."

"I got it!" she said with laughter that her parents shared as they each hugged her.

"Most importantly have fun," Weiss said, holding her daughter tightly, "I love you Zurie."

"Love you too mom," she replied and was quickly enveloped in her father arms.

"Love you Zurie."

"Love you too dad," she said, receiving a kiss on her forehead before making her way to the airship, meeting up with two friends and talking to them. Aero breathed in deeply and wiped away a tear and smiled at his daughter while Weiss held his hand and leaned her head against his arm.

"She's going to be an amazing Huntress."

"She gets it from her mother," Aero said to his wife, who grinned at the compliment.

"Back to work?"

"Guess so, though, you know, the house is now empty," Aero said with a grin.

"Oh God you're terrible," Weiss said, laughing at her husband and shoving his shoulder before the two shared a loving and passionate kiss. Aero broke the kiss and looked into his wife's eyes with a smile, knowing that new adventures waited for them and he couldn't wait to go on them with her.

* * *

 **And it's over. Aero Kalo's journey is done. Six months to tell this damn story but it was worth it in my opinion. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me for over a year now. I know certain chapters or stories haven't been the best and I apologize for that. I also know that the stream of chapters coming out was slow as well and again I apologize for that. But I do hope you guys have enjoyed this, for while Aero's story is done another is set to begin.**

 **On January 10th, I'll post the first chapter for my new fanfic, RWBY: Discerning Truth! Auron Zaffre is a human member of the White Fang and just got his new assignment: to kill Weiss Schnee. It's gonna be a lot of fun for a few reasons, main one being it's in first person! I'm actually really enjoying writing it that way and I hope you guys will not only like Auron but how it is written and all that jazz. This story will pretty much follow the show up to the end of season 3 and then will do its own thing for a bit and that will be that. First thing about it is that it will not have a normal release schedule: if I can release two chapters in three days, so be it. If I can only do one in a week and a half so be it. I want it that way so that you guys won't (hopefully) have to wait that long. Last thing is this: it is my last fanfic. After Discerning Truth I will be done and I'll give reasons at the end of the story. As of right now I only have the first two chapters done and will hopefully have around 20-30 total chapters (certain parts of the seasons I'm gonna glaze over, like the Jaune bullying part or episodes that focused on other teams/villains) each with varying length. Thank you guys again for reading, I always love the feedback, favs, follows and everything else.**

 **See you guys in January and have a happy holidays!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Zachary Piggott**


End file.
